


Sunshine and Luck

by ImportedfromMunich2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Embedded Images, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Nicknames, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rimming, Spanking, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, mention of rape, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportedfromMunich2/pseuds/ImportedfromMunich2
Summary: Months after Siberia, Steve and the rest of the defectors are pardoned and allowed back onto the Avengers, with the help of Tony Stark. Now that they're back - nothing is the same as before. Tony is even avoiding Steve at all costs.Then one night - Tony barges into Steve's bedroom while he sleeps, and they have spontaneous, passionate sex.Only, the Tony Stark he just fucked isn't from this universe.Now, Steve has to find a way to explain to Tony that he had sex with his counterpart from another dimension.*NSFW images will be embedded into some of the chapters, please proceed with caution!*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 140
Kudos: 330





	1. The Visitor

Steve woke with a startled snort at a dip on the other side of his bed. He flailed his arms, throwing off his blanket, and shifted to push himself up - raising his hands in the defensive position. 

“Hey, hey, It’s just me.” he heard a whisper coming from right next to him, felt a warm hand gently land on his tense bicep. His heart was pounding in his ears, but he would know that voice anywhere. 

“Tony?” He mumbled out, eyes heavy, voice still rough with sleep. He struggled to make out the figure of the man who was in his bed for some reason. 

“Aw, I was trying to be quiet. Did I wake you up?” 

“Uh...yeah.” Steve let his alert hands fall slowly. It seemed he wasn’t in immediate danger after all. Tony hadn’t let go of him. Steve’s pulse was racing, both from the sudden wake up call, and from the unexpected, but not unwelcome, touch from the other man. 

“Doesn’t really _sound_ like you’re up.” Tony chuckled, squeezing his arm playfully. 

“Is there an emergency?” Steve tried to muster up some sense of composure. His eyes were finally coming into focus. He could see the dark haired man now, making himself comfortable in _his_ bedsheets. Wearing nothing more than boxers and a thin tee shirt. In _his_ bed.

“No, no. Don't worry.” Tony laid on his side, facing Steve, resting his head on his other hand. He looked very relaxed, for someone who just let himself into Steve’s bedroom unannounced. Well, this conversation was getting nowhere. Steve was aware, somewhere in the back of his groggy mind, that they had problems communicating. Natasha had said, just yesterday, to be firm and direct with him. No time like the present, here goes nothing. 

“Why are you…. _here_?” He asked, as clearly as he could manage. 

“I know! I know. I was supposed to finish the solar sail tonight. But my head wasn’t in it. I conked out halfway through.” Steve wondered what he was talking about - he wasn't privy to all of Tony's latest projects - but the engineer sounded apologetic, and his hand was softly caressing its way up to Steve’s shoulder, so Steve listened attentively. “And…I couldn’t stop thinking about _you_.” 

“...M-me!?” Steve croaked out, taken off guard by this confession out of the blue. The light tickle of Tony’s fingers made their way to his chest. It was electrifying, Steve didn’t know Tony could make him feel this way, though he had tried to imagine it countless times in the privacy of his own mind.

“Heh, you’re so cute when you’re out of it.” Tony smiled up at him. A sympathetic smile. Something Steve rarely ever saw on Tony anymore. Not for him, at least. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“No!” Tony shot up, apparently offended at the question. “Of course not.” He huffed. Shoot, was Tony not drinking anymore? Steve wasn’t sure, they hadn’t exactly talked very much since...well since before Siberia really. They had spent time together after the reconciliation last month, of course, but it was always around the others, and the subject hadn't come up.

“Sorry…” He lamely apologized, wondering if he was already supposed to know this, somehow. Tony seemed to forgive him immediately though, which was a surprising change of pace. 

“I just missed you, is all.” Tony purred, as he boldly climbed on Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Steve leaned against the headboard, his cock quickly woke up too, taking great interest in the direction of this conversation. 

“O-oh….I….I missed you too.” It was true. All those months apart, on the run, sometimes in great danger - through it all, Steve couldn't stop thinking about Tony. How he’d hurt him. Wondering if he could ever see him again, ever call him a friend again. 

Steve’s hands were maybe a little clumsy, but he found purchase around Tony’s soft waist. Tony didn’t hesitate, or give any warning. He dove right in, one hand guiding Steve’s head to the side just right, and his hot lips were on him in the next moment, his tongue immediately finding its way into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve would’ve - _should’ve_ been affronted by the boldness. But fuck, did he want this. Steve groaned, pulling Tony closer, kissing back with a burst of passion. He gripped Tony’s side - it felt perfect in his big hand. The other hand, he couldn’t help it, slid down to Tony’s plump, firm ass and gave it a squeeze. Tony chuckled and pulled back. 

“Oh? Is that what you want tonight?” He pretended to give Steve a stern glare, but the spark in his eyes gave him away. 

“Is...is that okay? We don’t have to. I just thought-”

“Of course it’s okay, silly.” Steve’s eyes followed Tony as he reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Shit, how did Tony know that was in there? Though, it probably wasn’t really a stretch to keep such things in nightstands.

“I...I didn’t want to assume.” He tried to explain. He wasn’t exactly very experienced at this stuff, and he certainly wasn’t a playboy who could read body language. 

“I _always_ want you, Sunshine.” Tony easily responded, the odd but sweet nickname sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. Shit, had Tony always wanted him too? He was going to say something back - tell Tony he felt the same - but he felt a little pat on his arm. He reluctantly let go, and watched, paralyzed as Tony slipped out of his boxers and shirt and, without so much as a pause, pulled Steve’s pants and boxers off in one swift motion as well. 

Steve didn’t make a move to stop him. 

Tony went straight to work, got up on his knees, spreading his legs around Steve’s thighs, and expertly reached back with one slick hand to start opening himself up. He looked up to see a wide-eyed Steve frozen in place, his gaze fixed on Tony. 

“Stop, honey. You’re making me blush!” A shy smile graced his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement at Steve's shock. 

“You’re...you’re gorgeous.” Steve’s cheeks heated. Maybe he was being a little too heartfelt right now, but seeing Tony like this, adoration in his eyes, relaxed and open for him, it was like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up. Tony didn't seem to mind though. He chuckled, leaning forward, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, warm breath on his neck. 

"You...ah…you flatterer. Want to do the honors?" He handed Steve the bottle of lube, and put all his weight on Steve's torso, like he knew Steve could handle it. 

He'd never done _this_ to a man before. He’d never done much with men, or women, or anyone in general to be honest. But it couldn't be much different from doing it to himself, right? Plus, he didn't want to look like he didn't know what he was doing, not in front of Tony. So he took the bottle and wrapped his arms around Tony, squirting some lube onto his fingers, and gripped Tony closer with his other hand. He reached down, slowly, and let his wet fingers rest on Tony’s hole for a moment. When Tony squirmed back, pleading for more, he found the courage to push through the tight ring, and he couldn’t believe how easily his finger slipped in. 

Tony moaned, scratching at Steve’s chest in the best way. Steve’s hips bucked up at the wonderful sensation, and Tony just laughed, burying his face into Steve’s neck and sucking at a sweet spot as Steve got back to it. He was quickly able to add in another digit, and then a third. It was all so overwhelming. The thrusts of his hand were shallow, but manic - a hot, dripping Tony was draped on top of him, panting, holding on to him for dear life. How was this Steve’s life right now? 

“You okay?” Tony pulled back, meeting Steve’s eyes. “Probably still half asleep, huh? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He didn’t ask with any bite, or to humiliate, but Steve wondered if it was really **that** obvious that he didn’t know what he was doing. 

“No! I want to. It’s just, well, uh..” Steve blushed, hard. Tony, thankfully, didn’t make a joke about it, or push him to explain like Steve expected him to. Instead, he cupped Steve’s face with one hand and raised his hips up. 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great. I know you’re just tired, baby. Let me just…” Tony balanced one hand on Steve’s shoulder as he shifted his weight back to his knees, and then sunk down on Steve’s hand, moaning the whole way down. 

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve was going crazy. The way Tony looked right at him as he fucked himself open on his fingers, he was really going to go insane. And they way the other man kept using those fond nicknames, the way he moved so perfectly, like he knew every inch of Steve's body, and made him feel so cared for. He didn’t know what he did today, what he’d done in the last month, or ever in his life, to deserve this, but he realized with a start that he needed to at least **_try_ ** to make Tony feel the same way. So he pulled himself together and finally pushed Tony down onto his back and climbed on top of him, giving himself a few firm strokes with his lubed up hand. 

“Oh! **There** you are, Sunshine.” Tony grinned, spreading his legs open for him. “You finally woke up.” 

“You...uh...you sure about this?” Steve asked again. This was moving fast, like _really_ fast. 

“What is this, 20 questions?” Tony pouted, gripping his leaking dick. “Come on, _please_ . Let’s save the roleplaying for another night, I need you **now** , Stevie. Don’t tease me, honey.” 

The way Tony said it, insinuating that this wasn’t a one-time thing, the way he begged so sweetly, made something click inside Steve, and the last of his hesitation melted away. He lined himself up, and clutched Tony’s plush thighs before pushing in. He wanted to go slowly, but Tony kept tugging at his shirt, pulling him in more and more. Steve chuckled and pulled his shirt off, guiding Tony’s hands to his neck instead. Tony gladly let him, content to pull Steve by his hair instead. When Steve was finally all the way in, he stopped to catch his breath, but Tony had other plans.

Tony squeezed his asshole tight, and pushed up, grinding against Steve’s already swollen balls, pulling Steve down for a blinding kiss. Steve tried to pull back, tried to say that he should slow down - he couldn’t hold on with him moving like that - if he kept grinding his tight, hot ass against him he would - fuck, he would- 

That's when Tony caressed his back, running feather light fingers over his spine in the most delicate, loving way, and Steve lost it. He groaned loudly into Tony's mouth, cumming hard, desperately even, deep inside him. He saw stars as Tony kept squeezing around him, almost milking him. 

Finally, after a very long minute, he blinked and realized Tony was scratching the nape of his neck with so much tenderness. It felt amazing right now, but he was more worried about apologizing for how quickly he'd...popped. 

"Don't stop, soldier." Tony whispered in his ear. Steve shuddered. He didn't know how Tony could've known about his immediate refractory period, but maybe it was a genius thing. Tony _had_ studied the supersoldier serum, after all - and thank goodness for that - he wouldn’t have to waste even a second to explain. So he pulled out and flipped Tony around onto his stomach, eager to make him feel good. 

Tony presented himself so lewdly, wiggling his ass in the air, looking back at Steve in the most mischievous way, without an ounce of shame, and it worked - Steve pounced back on him. He slid back in, all the way to the hilt easily, cooling spunk oozing out around him. 

_‘He really wants me._ **_Tony_ ** _really wants me.’_ Steve thought as he made him come apart under him. And Tony - God he was so pliant, letting Steve touch him anywhere he wanted, letting himself be groped like this, and clearly enjoying every second of it. Steve’s hands roamed, stroking his perfect ass, gripping his gorgeous hips. The more he pounded into him, the more incoherent Tony became, clutching the sheets, muttering to himself. Soon, Tony was saying something to him that he could barely make out. 

“P-please, baby. How I l-like it...H-h…” Tony tried to vocalise but couldn't. Steve slowed his pace. 

“What is it Tony? What do you need?” 

“H-here…Like...like that time...” Tony tapped himself on his right buttcheek. Steve didn’t know what he meant. What time? It seemed Tony wanted to maybe…be spanked? He smacked him lightly, to test the waters. 

“Mmmph!” He could hear Tony’s muffled protest into a pillow. “No! Harder! You know I can take it!” Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever….spanked Tony before. Well - there was that one time - the first time they trained in combat together at the SHIELD gym - before Steve had even moved into the Tower. It was the day Tony had come to ask him to move in, actually. It had been a good workout, much to Steve’s surprise. He didn’t know back then that Tony could move so...gracefully outside the suit. He’d smacked Tony on the bottom goodnaturedly afterwards with a “good job, Tones.” Tony had stiffened up, muttering a thanks and quickly changing the subject back to his moving arrangement, so Steve thought he’d been uncomfortable with it and never did it again. Apparently though, Tony still remembered that day, and wanted some more. 

“Fuck!” Steve hissed as Tony squeezed around his dick, bringing his thoughts back to the present. The smaller man was whining now, squealing out an incoherent _‘please’_ with every breath. Steve really needed to get back in the game, so he raised his hand up and firmly slapped Tony’s ass. 

“YES!” Tony wailed, and that pulled Steve back in right away. He slapped Tony again, and got another happy scream. Wow. Tony really liked this. He switched it up, giving Tony a good hard smack on his other cheek too, and that must’ve been what did it, because Tony was spilling all over the bed in the next second. Steve could feel his tight entrance fluttering around him. 

“Finish….keep...going…” Tony was panting, encouraging Steve onwards. Steve pulled him up into his lap, fucking up into him, barreling towards the edge again as Tony lifted his arms behind his back, pulling Steve closer to his neck, practically begging to be sucked. Steve took the offer, sloppily kissing Tony’s nape until finally, he was cumming into him again with a hoarse grunt.   
  


He hadn’t realized that he was hugging Tony so close until he felt soft pecks on his moist temples. Tony, the sweetheart, was giving him little kisses to bring him back down. 

“S-sweaty…” Steve said with a breathy laugh, worried that Tony was probably just tasting his salty perspiration. 

“S’kay.” Tony wasn’t deterred at all. Steve slowly pulled out, then he sat back to catch his breath. Tony carefully turned to face him, and then he had a lap full of a very, very affectionate Tony kissing him all over. Not that he minded - it was nice to see this side of Tony. One that wasn’t afraid to show how he felt - and wow was Steve completely wrong all these years about what he’d thought Tony felt. Tony had always been a touchy person with those close to him, sometimes even with Steve, once upon a time. But now that it was all directed at him, full force - it was heady. And he never wanted it to stop. 

He was considering where to begin - they had to talk about this, after all. It came out of nowhere. How long, exactly, had Tony felt this way? Why now? Why him? But before he could ask a single question, Tony flopped down and made himself comfortable in the sheets, pulling one of Steve's pillows under his tired head. 

“Tony? We should clean up, at least.” Steve chuckled. Of course Tony would want to skip any explanation. He was making himself right at home here on Steve’s bed. 

“In th’ mornin’…” Tony murmured as he slipped into a serene sleep. Steve looked around. Well, at least it was a big bed, so he could just shuffle them to the other side and avoid the wet spots. He carefully pushed Tony over, making sure not to wake him. He used one of the rumpled sheets to wipe away any uncomfortable mess leaking out of Tony before settling down himself to get some rest. He figured they would talk in the morning but - how was he supposed to fall back asleep with a beautiful, naked Tony right next to him? Tony must have sensed his trouble, because he groggily reached out for Steve. Steve complied easily, coming closer until he had an arm full of content, napping Tony to hold under his chin.

"I'm so happy that you're here." He whispered. Tony snored softly in response, and Steve felt more at home than he had in a long, long time. The comfortable new position quickly lulled him back into a deep sleep. 

[](https://imgur.com/XkA9gKE)


	2. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too hard about the physics of it and you'll be fine :)

The next time Steve woke up, it was to some light kisses on his cheeks, and warm hands tapping his chest. He didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly who was in his bed this time, and he couldn't help but smile, pulling the offender closer and nuzzling into his hair. 

"No! I need to pee!" Tony giggled, trying to push himself away. After another second of forced snuggling, Steve mercifully let go, and Tony wiggled out of his embrace. It felt so right, so domestic. Steve almost fell back asleep to this thought when he heard a thump and a pained "Ow!"

"Mm..y'kay?" He mumbled out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thought your bathroom was on this side…" Tony slowly answered. Well, it wasn't like Tony would know his bedroom layout all that well, so Steve let himself drift near sleep again. He listened as the other man slipped back into his clothes and shuffled to the other wall towards the bathroom. When he heard the toilet flush loudly, he realized the bathroom door was wide open. Huh. It was odd but...well he supposed Tony was never really a very private person. 

He opened his eyes and stretched, better wake up soon. He'd probably have a long morning of talking to do with Tony, though it didn't seem dreadful at all after last night. Actually, he was really looking forward to it. Tony was like a whole new person right now. So different from the cold acquaintance he'd been around the last few weeks. He thought he’d have to get used to how distant Tony had become. Then again, they hadn’t spent any time alone in so long. Maybe this was how Tony could really be around him. He hoped they would talk things out peacefully for once, and maybe this sweet new Tony would be here to stay. 

"What's up with this toothpaste? Did you buy it in Russia or something?" He heard Tony ask from the bathroom. 

"Uh..I don't know." 

"Label looks all weird." Tony called out as he ran the sink. Steve didn't know what he could mean. It was the same, name brand toothpaste he'd used since he arrived in this century. “Ow! What the hell, your water’s so hot. Pipes must be running too close down here.”

“It’s...never done that before.” Steve sat up. 

“Y’ don’ need t’pee?” Tony asked through a mouthful of toothpaste from the doorway, eyeing the lounging supersoldier. 

“Uh...yeah, I guess.” Steve wondered how he knew where to find the spare toothbrushes he kept. 

“C’mon. M’almost done.” Tony gestured with a nod. Steve blinked. This was turning into quite an odd morning. He took his clothes from the floor and slipped into them, and cautiously walked behind Tony back into the bathroom, unsure if the invitation was normal. He _was_ an army guy after all, so sharing close quarters wasn’t a big deal to him. But, wasn’t it a little too familiar for this early in their...relationship? He didn’t really know what to call it, but it sure felt like one right _now_ , as he peed just a few yards away from a still sleepy Tony washing his face in the sink. 

Well, maybe this _was_ normal. Steve had never really been in a real relationship, after all, so he probably just didn’t know how all this worked. Steve finished up in the bathroom as Tony walked back to the bedroom. 

When he emerged, Tony was digging through his drawer. Was...was _this_ normal in a relationship too? 

“What are you-” Steve started to ask, but was cut off.

“I can’t believe you unpacked everything, that was quick.” Tony kept digging through clothes, ruffling past Steve’s underwear drawer unphased. 

“Uh...I didn’t really have much.” Steve looked over Tony’s shoulder to see what he was searching for. It’s not like he brought more than a couple duffel bags back from Wakanda last week. The movers had arranged his things from the compound before he’d even arrived, and everything else had been here exactly as he’d left it all those years ago. 

“You didn’t really need to. We’ll have to move it all again next week anyways.” Tony didn’t even look up as he closed another drawer and walked to the closet instead, abandoning whatever he was looking for in that dresser. 

“Why? What’s happening next week?” Steve was getting a little anxious now, following close behind. 

“Everything’s going up to the penthouse.” Tony said as if it was no big deal. 

“What??” Steve stumbled back. “Isn’t...isn’t that a little...soon?” He didn’t want to chase Tony away, Steve Rogers was nothing if not a committed partner, but...surely moving in with Tony in just a week was way too fast, even for him. 

“Nonsense.” Tony waved with one hand as he pushed hangers out of the way with the other. “These contractors are the best. Hand-picked. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re done by the end of the week.” 

“Contractors?” Steve squealed. Was Tony building them a home in the penthouse? What on earth was going on? 

“Hey, where’s all my stuff? You didn’t leave it upstairs, did you?” Tony finally turned to look at the stunned supersoldier. “Are you okay?” He sped over to Steve, who had gone pale in the face. He reached out, taking Steve’s hand in his. “Sunshine, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Tony looked up and searched Steve’s eyes. 

He must’ve seen something, because in an instant, his worried expression turned confused, then sour, and he jumped back, snatching his hands away like he’d been burned. 

“What? Wait...you…” He looked down at Steve’s hands. “Where’s your ring? Where’s…” He looked back up at Steve’s face, examining him for a second before gasping and pressing something on his chest plate, quickly engulfing himself in an Ironman armor that Steve had never seen before. He lifted up one arm right to Steve’s face, the blaster making a high pitched whine, preparing to shoot. 

“Wait! Tony, what are you-” Steve yelled, throwing his arms up to cover his face, but Tony screamed right back through the helmet. 

“Get back! Who the fuck **are** you!?” Steve could see Tony’s arm trembling, but stepped back out of the closet slowly. Tony followed his every move steadily, ready to blast him at any second. 

“It’s me, Tony! It’s Steve! What’s-”

“Jarvis, initiate security protocol!” They both stood, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. After a few long, tense seconds, Tony pulled up his faceplate with one shaky hand. “Why is my HUD down? Jarvis?! Scan this guy! Who the fuck is he? How did he get in here?” 

“Calm down, Tony. Don’t you remember Ulton? Jarvis is...he’s gone, Tony.” Tony shoved his repulsor back into his face, and Steve held his hands up in response, showing that he meant no harm.

“What the hell is an Ultron? No, I don’t know any Ultron. You’re gonna need to start making a whole lot more sense real quick, bud. Where is my Steve?” Tony pushed Steve back. 

“I’m...I’m Steve…” 

“You are NOT Steve!” Tony shouted at him. “You think I don’t know my own husband!?” Steve gawked, speechless, when he heard a female voice from the speakers above him. 

“Sir?” FRIDAY finally spoke up. 

“F-FRIDAY?” Tony looked scared. “What are you...what are you doing in the mainframe?” He turned his rage back to Steve. “What did you do with Jarvis!?” 

“Sir, your heart rate is exceeding safe levels. Please, I recommend you take a deep breath and relax.” FRIDAY calmly continued. 

“Your freckles! They’re on the wrong side, idiot!” Tony ignored her, scoffing at Steve. “You couldn’t even get the mask right? And the hair, his bed head’s always parted to the left, asshole, right where his eyebrow wrinkle should be. You’ve got it all wrong. You really didn’t do much research, did you? It’s easy enough to find his pictures on the internet, you know.” 

Steve was trying to process everything. Tony thought they were married for some reason. He didn’t remember Ultron, he thought Jarvis was still in charge of the Tower. He looked at Tony very carefully, and started to notice some oddities of his own. 

“You...You’re not Tony.” He quietly put together. 

“What are you talking about?” Not-Tony raised an eyebrow at him. The wrong eyebrow. 

“That.” Steve pointed, and quickly put his hand back up when Tony shook his repulsor at him in response. “Tony, he...he always raises his other eyebrow at me. And his lips, they...they lean a little to the right, not the left like yours do. FRIDAY, what’s going on? Who is this?” Steve shakily asked. 

“You don’t have to talk to him, Fri.” Tony barked. “Run a scan and tell me who **THAT** is.” 

“That is Mr. Steven Grant Rogers, born July 4th, 1918, sir. And Mr. Rogers, this is Mr. Anthony Edward Stark, born May 29th, 1970.”

“Lies.” Tony cornered Steve against a wall. “What is the security code, FRIDAY? You’ve clearly been hacked.” 

“CA-196121-SS-18” 

“That’s…” Tony started to put his repulsor down. “That’s an old code. A really old code.” 

“But...it checks out?” Steve tried to ease the tension. 

“Ha-ha. You’re on thin ice.” He glared at Steve. “It’s a code no one else should know, though.”

“Sir? There is some relevant information that you may not be aware of.” FRIDAY piped up again. “You are from a mirror dimension to this universe. Mr. Stark left for your universe to collect data at approximately 12:15am last night. At the same moment, you arrived in the laboratory. You were asleep, but woke up shortly thereafter. I assumed it was a side effect of the interdimensional travel. As a result, you’ve been left here for a few hours under my care.” 

“And I’m learning about this just now...why?” Tony seemed to relax a bit. 

“Sir assured me that you would be on the same mission he is, as yours is an exact mirror universe to ours. There should be no deviancy in your actions from his. He asked me to not interfere with your work, and to treat you as I would treat him. I had to override my protocols when it seemed that Mr. Rogers was in danger.” 

“Ha.” Tony finally put his weapon away, and pulled his helmet back altogether. “He got the math wrong. This isn’t a mirror universe at all. It's no wonder my HUD is offline. You. Don’t move.” Tony pointed at Steve as he started to look around the room again. “What’s the date today, Fri?” 

“Sunday, October 9th, 2016, sir.” 

“Same date.” Tony mumbled as he finally found what he was apparently looking for - a compass. He shook it a few times and seemed unconvinced, going to the window to look out at the morning sun, then turned around and started looking through Steve’s things again. He found Steve’s phone in his drawer and turned it on, starting to flip through his apps. 

“Hey!” Steve protested but Tony just raised his arm up, not even glancing away as his repulsor whined in warning. Steve stepped back, knowing better than to argue. After a minute, Tony looked back up at him. 

“What are you to Tony? Is he your boyfriend? Your booty call? What? You’re obviously not married to him.” 

“We...we’re friends.” Steve answered. “Just...friends.” 

“Hmph. Didn’t seem like just friends last night.” Tony smirked. 

“I...I thought you were him. I…I thought...” Steve went beet red with embarrassment. Tony seemed to mull it over, and then finally let out a genuine laugh. 

“You really are Steve. Or some version of him anyways. Only Stevie could get _that_ flustered _that_ quickly.” He kept looking through Steve’s phone, pulling up article after article of text. The Ironman suit retracted, housing itself back into his chest plate. Steve could see now, on his right hand - his ring finger. This Tony was wearing a ring. Though it was on the wrong hand, it was definitely a wedding ring, with a gorgeous band under it - a dark metallic gold. The same color as the Ironman suit he’d just been wearing. “Come on. Need to go to the lab.” Without a second thought, Tony was walking out into the hallway. 

“Wait!” Steve sprinted after him. “What’s going on? Who are you?” 

“Didn’t you hear FRIDAY? I’m from a mirror universe. Another dimension, similar to yours.” 

“But...but you said it’s not-”

“I was wrong.” Tony showed Steve something on his phone - a bunch of numbers and equations that meant nothing to him. “This **is** a mirror universe. Everything is backwards to me. Your apartment layout, you, the words on this phone, left and right, East and West, everything. Obviously not an exact mirror, since we aren’t married in this dimension. But all the math is adding up so far, so I need to run some tests in the lab to see where the difference is.” 

“I...I slept with another Tony?” Steve breathed out. He briefly started to panic, but Tony placed a steady hand on him, stopping his trek to gently bring him back down. 

“No. I mean, well yes. Kind of. I don’t really know yet. I **am** Tony Stark. But uh...just not the one you know. It’s okay, Steve. If I know him...well... **_me_ ** \- I’m sure your Tony wouldn’t be upset if you explain what happened.” 

“I’d rather _not_.” Steve buried his face in his hands, leaning on the hallway wall. This was utterly humiliating. He’d finally had Tony all to himself, had him in his arms, in his bed - and...it wasn’t even the right Tony.

“Believe me, he’d rather know.” Tony smiled as he pulled Steve’s hands down. He gave Steve a sympathetic look, rubbing his arm with one hand, and placing the other on his chest - right over his heart. It grounded him, and brought Steve back from a near anxiety attack. He breathed, slowly, in and out, until he felt a little better. “That’s it. In and out, baby. There you go. Good job. Come on, you’ll feel better after I do some math.” Tony pulled him into the elevator and Steve let his shoulders relax as the man held on to him, continuing to provide some comfort. This Tony was a nice guy, at least. 

“It’s no wonder I was so disoriented last night when I woke up here. Everything's different.” Tony said as he guided Steve into the lab. "Do you know where he set up the interdimensional portal?" 

"Uh…" Steve looked around, though he didn't know what in the world he was looking for. "I haven't exactly been down here in...a few years." 

“I thought you said you guys were friends.” Tony gave him a look. 

“It’s complicated.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m sure.” Tony scanned his surroundings. “I think I woke up over here, by the generators.” He walked around mountains of scrap and mechanical parts until he finally reached a big, circular metal frame. It was hooked up to a large board of switches and screens, which were all running a long string of numbers. Steve watched as Tony read the screens, occasionally looking something up on Steve’s phone, and scribbling down some notes on a nearby notepad. The fact that apparently everything, even all the numbers, appeared backwards to him, didn't slow him down at all. He was in the zone, just like the Tony that Steve knew. There was no doubt that this man was - somehow - also Tony. Finally, after a while, Tony slumped into the office chair behind him, and let out a big sigh. 

“What’s the verdict?” Steve walked up to him. 

“It’s all there. Math is good. This is a mirror universe. The **only** mirrored universe. Everything from the big bang until now should be exactly the same as the dimension _I’m_ from. Every atom, every chemical reaction, every moment in time should be exactly the same. The only difference is that _this_ universe is left handed, meaning every particle spins in the opposite direction from my right handed universe. And for the most part - that’s been correct. Up until maybe a few years ago. That’s when the divergence happened, and I don’t know why.” He scrubbed his face, and looked up at the confused Steve. 

“Is that bad?” Steve asked, suddenly very worried. “Will Tony be able to get back home? Will _you_?” 

“Oh, sure.” Tony waved away his concern. “Don’t worry about that. He’s set the return parameters on a timer. We’ve got another hour or so before we switch back.”

“Will it hurt?” Steve asked. Tony looked him up and down before shaking his head and chuckling. He got up and walked over to a nearby sofa, patting the seat next to his. Steve sat next to him. 

“No. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” Tony smiled, staring right through him, considering something for a moment. “You know, you really are just like my Steve. I wonder why everything is so different here. It’s not an anomaly at the atomic level - that’s impossible. Every atom in this dimension is the same as every atom in mine. So that means it’s something else that set everything off course.” He studied Steve’s face thoughtfully. “Tell me, how did you and your Tony meet?” 

"Oh, um, well we first met in 2012. An alien sorcerer was trying to take over the world." 

"Loki." Tony agreed. 

"Yeah. With the Avengers." Tony nodded, so Steve continued. "Then, after defeating him, we all parted ways for a few months. Tony came back to each of us to ask us to move into the tower, which we did. We stayed there for a few years, mostly working jobs for SHIELD, and-" 

"Wait. That's it? You moved in to the tower and…just worked together?" Tony quickly interrupted. 

"Uh, yes? I mean, there was a weird period at first where it was a little awkward, we all had to learn to live together, but we became pretty good friends for a while, there." 

"What exactly happened? The day you moved in?" Tony asked frantically. Steve thought back, trying to remember anything of significance. It seemed like a normal day. 

"Not much. I remember SHIELD was taking forever to release my things, so I had to borrow some blankets and pillows from Tony that first night. But it was no big deal, they shipped everything over the next day." 

"You mean you didn't spend the night in my - er, in Tony's penthouse that night?" 

"No…" Steve would _definitely_ remember that. "I mean, I went up to ask him for the linens that afternoon. He was outside the observation deck on the roof."

"Yes! And we talked about everything!" Tony excitedly turned towards him. "About how we both had trouble sleeping, and how you missed everyone from your past life, and how I felt like I always need to try to redeem myself. How we both love hot brothy soups on cold nights like that one, so we ordered in some phở from the Vietnamese place across the street and ate and talked all afternoon on the roof until sunset." 

"Yes. How did you-" Steve was shaken. How could he know all that? Steve remembered it all like it was yesterday. Thanks to his eidetic memory, but also because it was one of the best nights of his life, sharing all those things with Tony. From then on, the observatory roof became _their_ spot. They would go there to talk over Avengers strategy at first, but soon it became a place to talk about anything - their fears, their insecurities, their hopes. It was a much simpler time. A happier time. 

"Because we did all that too. We - well... **_I_ **kissed Steve for the first time that night." Tony looked down at his hands, his lips pursed slightly, like he was recalling the memory. 

"You did?" 

"Yeah. There was...a moment. We were talking about something, I don't really remember what. But he looked out at the sunset and all I could see was the sun shining in his eyes. They were gorgeous. Like specks of gold floating in the ocean." He looked up at Steve again and smiled. "You have the same eyes, you know." 

"Oh." Steve blushed. 

"Anyways, he caught me staring. I couldn’t play it off. I just..told him. That his eyes were beautiful. He blushed like you are right now.” He laughed. “And, I just went for it. I don’t know why I did. I must’ve lost it! He didn’t exactly kiss back, but he didn’t pull away either. Nothing else happened that night. I apologized but he said it was fine. I told him he could stay in my guest bedroom since the bed was already made, if he was comfortable with it, and he did. He got his stuff in the next day, same as you, and moved down to his apartment. But he came back up to my penthouse a few nights later and said he couldn’t sleep. I asked if he wanted to stay in the guest bedroom again, but, well.” Tony waved a hand in the air like that would explain it all. “We ended up sharing my bed instead. Things became serious a few weeks later, and we got married the year after. We’ve been married almost three years now. The penthouse is getting a...another few rooms added, which is why I went straight into your bedroom when I woke up here last night - we’re staying in your old apartment until the contractors finish the additions. This was our first day in your room - I thought I had just forgotten what the room looked like. I hadn’t been down there since before we got married."

Then, Tony lit up like a Christmas tree. "Our anniversary is coming up soon, actually! We’re going to celebrate in Nevada this year. I’m getting him a sporty old 67’ Camaro. It’s a surprise, so he can drive us around when we get there. Wood interior, the designers are almost done with it. What do you think? Think you’d like it?” 

Tony was beaming. His eyes sparkled with delight. It was so, painfully clear to Steve that this Tony was wholly, unbearably in love with his Steve. 

“It - yeah. That sounds...great.” Steve stumbled out. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Tony shrunk back. “This must be weird for you.”

“No! No, don’t apologize. It’s just-” Steve thought for a second. “Well, yes. It’s a little weird. But only because I remember that night so clearly. I do remember looking at the sunset. But the light hit me all weird, and I had to look away to rub my eyes. When I looked back to Tony, he was staring, but I figured he was just worried that I’d blinded myself or something, so I laughed it off and said we should call it a night.” Steve deflated. “My Ma always told me to never look directly at the sun. Well, shit.” 

“The sunlight?” Tony perked up like an interested puppy. 

“Yes?” Steve answered, and watched as Tony pulled up some more articles on his phone. Something clicked inside him, and he looked back up. 

“Well, that’s where the divergence happened, then.” Tony announced. “Without a doubt. It’s not an atomic level change. It’s smaller than that. It’s at the quantum level, the double slit experiment was correct. Quantum mechanics offers true randomness, regardless of the state of the universe, so truly random and completely different outcomes can happen between our universes, even if they are completely identical in every other way. The photons must have turned the opposite way here, which proves randomness in spite of all other factors being equal and-”

“Tony?” Steve interrupted. He knew Tony would go on all day if he didn’t remind him that he wasn’t a physicist. 

“Oh, sorry.” Tony corrected his language in his head before continuing. “So, light, sunlight, is made out of little things called photons. Photons are so small that they don’t follow the universal laws of physics. That means, the things photons do can be totally random. Even in an exact replica of your universe, things will inevitably turn out different at some point because photons will never act the same exact way in every universe.”

Steve nodded. Made sense so far. 

“So, in this universe, the photons from the sun that day hit your eye in a bad way. The ones in my universe hit your eyes in a good way.” He paused. “Well, um, good for me, anyways. And that changed the course of our histories.” 

“So...everything is different because...I got blinded by the sun for a second?” Steve scratched his head. 

“You could say, you got cockblocked by an errand photon.” Tony grimaced. “Sorry.” 

“That seems like a whole lot of change just over one small thing.” Steve countered. 

“Yeah, well - small things can make a big difference.” Tony argued. “Kissing Steve that first time was purely a spur of the moment thing. If I hadn’t been stupid enough to kiss him right then and there, I would have convinced myself afterwards that you just saw me as a friend - someone to confide in - and breaking that confidence would make me a bad person. I would have probably - no, _definitely_ \- talked myself out of doing anything else about my weird budding feelings for you at the time. And I wouldn’t have ever acted on them. By the same token, my Steve probably only came back to me a few nights later because the kiss weighed on him, he probably mulled it over, and came to the conclusion that being with me was worth a shot. I doubt he would have considered it, or ever made a move if I hadn’t kissed him that night.” 

“Wow.” Was all Steve could say to that. Who could imagine that something so seemingly insignificant could have such drastic consequences? 

“So, you think he likes you?” Tony kicked his legs out in front of him like he was asking Steve to dish on a cute boy at a sleepover. “You certainly like _him_ , if last night is anything to go by.” 

“I don’t think so.” Steve smiled sadly. “I feel like I’ve been crazy about him for...well since forever. But he’s never given me any indication that he liked me back. I mean, maybe he did, way back then. But a lot has happened since then, and I just don’t think he still feels that way anymore, if he ever felt that way at all.” 

“Well, I’m him!” Tony lit up. “Tell me all about it. We’ve still got some time to kill before I’m sent back.” 

So Steve told him. Everything. From the awkwardness of trying to learn to work together as a team, to finding out about Bucky and Hydra, to Ultron, to the bombing in Vienna and the horrible climax in Siberia. 

“We finally met again face to face just about a month ago. Ross was removed from involvement due to conflict of interests - too many super-powered people objected to his leadership. Everyone would only agree to sign the amended Accords if Tony and I were co-leaders. It was...scary.” Steve’s heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. “I thought Tony would hate me forever after I hurt him so bad. And maybe he still does. But he looked me right in the eye, in front of everyone, and welcomed me back. He shook my hand. It felt like I was shaking hands with a robot. We did talk after, though Rhodes and Bucky were in the room. Tony said he forgave me, but...” Steve sighed. “Things aren't the same anymore. He hasn't spoken much to me since. I try to reach out but, it doesn't really feel like he's forgiven me yet.” 

Tony placed a hand on Steve’s and gave him a soft look, encouraging him to go on. 

“He said he was sorry for trying to hurt Bucky, said he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t control himself in the moment. He asked Bucky for forgiveness, and it seems like they're okay now. He helped Shuri - the scientist from Wakanda - fix Bucky’s mind and his arm. He even invited us all to come live in the tower. Said it would be good for the team. But, still. Every time I try to talk to him alone, he finds an excuse to leave, or avoids me altogether. We were such good friends before all this.” Steve said. 

“Don’t worry.” Tony rubbed Steve’s shoulder. “Things here are...well they’re a disaster to be honest.” He laughed, and patted Steve on the back. “But you’re all back together again! And you even have some great people on your team that I never would have thought to work with back in my universe. Wanda and Pietro are huge, evil pains in my ass back home, and it’s incredible that Jarvis helped to make Vision. I didn’t even know Wakanda had much of anything going on. And this Sam guy sounds like a great friend. I’ll have to find him in my universe and set up a play date. Together, you could all make an amazing team. Tony is probably just working things through in his head. You’ve just moved back in, what, a week ago? I’m sure he’s just adjusting to so many changes all at once. Just give him some time.” Tony gasped, looking at the time on Steve’s phone. “Speaking of time, mine is up.”

“What? Are you sure?” Steve was suddenly filled with a strange emotion. He’d just gotten to know this amazing man. He couldn’t be leaving again so soon, could he? 

“Yeah, 8 hours, and it's come to an end. I’d better step through at the right time, otherwise I’ll be pulled in by force and I might fall on my ass on the other side.” He looked over and noticed the disheveled looking Steve, almost on the verge of tears. “Oh, Stevie.” Tony wrapped Steve in a big hug. “Baby, it’s okay. Soon you’ll have your Tony back. And I’m sure he loves you too. In his own way.” 

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Steve held on tight. It wasn’t right. It was selfish, to want to keep this Tony here. Finally, after a long, sorrowful squeeze, he let Tony go. The other Steve - the _lucky_ Steve - was waiting for his beautiful husband to come home. They walked over to the metal frame, the machine was just starting to turn on in anticipation. 

“I’m sorry I took up all your time, Tony.” Steve apologized. “I’m sure you would’ve rather spent the morning doing some experiments around here.” 

“Not at all.” Tony took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sure your Tony realized by now that our universes are different and left me a copy of his notes. Plus, I didn’t bring any equipment with me. Oh, speaking of which, here’s your phone.” Tony was starting to hand the phone back when he thought better of it. “Actually-” He turned on the camera and wrapped an arm around Steve’s neck, giving him a big smooch on the cheek and snapping a quick photo of the two of them. He handed the phone back. “There. Something to remember me by. So you don’t forget that someone out there loves you.” Steve took back the phone and stared at the picture, the loud whir of the portal powering up was drowned out by the roar in his ears as he tried to hold back his tears. 

“I...I love you too.” He whispered. Tony smiled sadly at him before walking up to the machine panels. He quickly checked the screens again, scribbling something in one of the notebooks before giving Steve a thumbs up, and stepping up to the frame. In the empty cavity, a dark opening appeared. 

“There’s my ride.” Tony turned. “Find Dr. Strange at 177A Bleecker Street. Tell him you want to know about the Infinity Stones, and he will get you back in touch with Thor. He needs your help soon. Oh, one more thing. You might want to wash those bedsheets before Tony finds them.” He winked. “Goodbye, Sunshine.” 

Tony stepped through the dark void, and was gone. 


	3. Only a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The correct Tony is back

Steve didn’t even have a second to process his grief when he heard Tony’s voice again. 

“Are we married in this dimension?” 

Steve looked up from his phone and saw Tony. Different from the one that just left. He squinted, examining him. _This_ Tony was carrying bags of equipment and notebooks. He looked flushed and tired. His frown leaned to the right, just a little. His annoyed scowl was all too familiar. 

Yep. This was definitely the right Tony. 

“No.” He plainly answered as he closed his phone screen and pocketed it. He swallowed, the thick lump in his throat felt like it was going to choke him. Steve contemplated how he was going to tell Tony what all had happened last night. 

“Good. Guess I’m back in the right universe then.” They stood, watching each other for a second before it became unbearably uncomfortable. Tony coughed and walked over to the control panel. “Anyways, I’m here and I’m alive, you can go back to bed now, grandpa.” he waved Steve off as he began to unpack his things. Steve couldn’t move, his heart felt like it was stuck in his stomach, and so he quietly watched how Tony worked on the screens in front of him, manipulating the numbers and gauges effortlessly. The same screens the other Tony had just touched, only seconds ago. “FRIDAY, run another simulation on Mirror Alpha. This time, account for any changes in atomic structure after 1974. The divergence must be due to the discovery of the weak nuclear force. I don’t know why it would change anything but-”

“It’s...it’s not that.” Steve finally found his voice, though it croaked out of him. “The other Tony said it was...something about photons. Light.” He weakly offered. Tony looked up from his notes and gave him a once-over that made him feel naked and exposed. 

“You’re….still here.” Tony flatly observed. Steve felt that burn again. The burn he tended to feel when Tony opened his mouth around him lately. It hurt - it was a wish that things could be better again, but knowing they were only going to get worse every time he allowed Tony to get to him. And Tony _always_ got to him. Steve folded his arms, tensing up. Maybe he looked a little intimidating this way, but it helped him find some semblance of control, when all he wanted to do was scream at Tony, lash out at him, pull him close, make love to him, fight him, _anything_ but this emotionless state they were in now, as if they hadn't been best friends just a year ago. As if they meant nothing to each other. 

“He said photons are random.” Steve trekked on, trying to move the conversation forward. “And that is the only change that could have set things apart. It was in 2012, when we-”

“I take it you found our temporary visitor, then.” Tony lightly interrupted, already having turned back to his screens, typing away. As if this was just another day. It _wasn’t_. Not to Steve. “Thought everyone would sleep in today. It’s Sunday. Sorry about that. Hope he wasn’t _too_ much of a bother.” 

“You mean you didn’t tell anyone where you went?” Steve gaped. “Tony - you - you could have gotten hurt! You could have been trapped over there, and no one would know where you were! You could have brought over a monster or some evil version of yourself for all you know!” 

“But I didn’t.” Tony cut in. He took a deep breath, clearly trying to keep himself composed. “I did the math right. It’s not my fault. I knew it would work - I just didn’t account for a small change in direction in recent history. FRIDAY, where’s that simulation I asked for?” 

“You can’t just go off to other dimensions without letting us know!” Steve demanded. He shouldn't raise his voice like this. He knew better, knew this would blow up in his face. He _knew_ Tony would take his worry the wrong way if he yelled like this, but god, was it hard to keep his emotions in check right now.

“ _Fine_. I’ll leave a note next time.” Tony pursed his lips, like he really wanted to blow up at Steve, but thought better of it. “Is that all?” 

“I can’t believe how irresponsible you’re being right now. You have people living here who-” 

“Don’t **you** tell me about taking responsibility, Rogers!” Tony shouted, slamming his notebook down. He stumbled away from the panels and screens, rubbing his temples. “You know what - I can’t do this right now. Cancel that simulation, FRI. We’ll analyze the numbers later. I’m going to bed.” Tony pushed his way past Steve and bounded into the elevator, not looking back as the doors closed behind him. 

Steve didn't move. He waited, staring at the now silent, empty portal, as if the other Tony would walk back through any second. But he didn't. And now that the right Tony was back - well, their conversation had gone about as well as any other they’d had since Steve returned to the states. 

He pulled his phone out again, and opened the picture. He needed to see it - needed to know that this had really happened. 

"Shit." He hissed at himself. He'd forgotten to tell Tony about...last night. Of course he had. But how could he even bring that up without having to explain his obviously unwelcome feelings for Tony? 

_Hey Tones - no big deal, but just so you know, I fucked the other you. Why, you ask? Oh, I don't know. He crawled into my bed, what was I supposed to do, kick him out?_

With a defeated sigh, Steve made his way back to his apartment. 

He sat, uncomfortably, on his couch. He pulled up the photo of him and Not-Tony again, and stared at it for a long time. It already felt like the events of last night happened years ago. A lifetime ago. He _should_ go take a shower. He was sticky under his pajamas, and probably still smelled like dried up lube and sex. But he was finding it really hard to care enough to move. 

He’d had Tony. He’d _had_ him. It was cruel, really, that he’d gotten a glimpse of just how happy he could’ve been if he hadn’t - what - rubbed his eyes at the wrong moment? It was still impossible to believe. The whole thing felt like a dream, really. The only proof of what happened was on his phone, right in front of him. This photo. 

The same photo that he almost accidentally deleted as he startled at a knock on his door. His phone fumbled and dropped to the floor. 

“Fuck! I mean, coming!” He yelled out as he scrambled for it. The picture was still there, thank god. He quickly saved a copy - he never wanted to lose this photo - before standing back up and running to his front door, swinging it open a little too hard. 

“Uh...you’re still in your PJ’s?” It was Sam. Oh right, he was supposed to meet Sam and Bucky for their run and breakfast today. 

“What? What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 9, man.” Sam moved slightly, he was probably just going to lean on the doorframe, but Steve panicked, quickly turning off his phone’s screen and shoving it into his pocket. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was still all tangled up from last night. “Um...no. I don’t - I don’t think I can make it today.”

“What’s going on? You look out of it.” Sam asked, concerned. 

“Can you and Bucky come back here? After your run?” Steve knew it was selfish, rude even, to kiss and tell. But - these were complicated circumstances, and he could really use the advice of his friends. He knew they wouldn’t judge him too harshly. 

“Hm.” Sam patted him on the shoulder. “We can skip our run today. How about Buck and I pick up some Chinese and bring it back here. Get cleaned up. Be back in 30?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Sam.” Steve let out a breath of relief. Sam always knew how to help. He waved goodbye from the door before clicking it closed again. Good. This would help. Talking it over always helped. He quickly showered and changed into some presentable clothes. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, he was hit with the unmistakable scent of...sex. He looked to his bed and it was a sticky mess. Right - how had he forgotten already? Other-Tony had told him, right before he left, to get his sheets washed. He pulled the sheets and cover off and threw everything down the laundry chute. After putting on fresh bedsheets, he laid out and stared up at the ceiling. 

It was quiet now. And cold. And the smell of sex was gone. 

A small part of him kind of wished he’d kept the sheets on. It’s not like Tony would ever come into his bedroom again. And yes, maybe it would’ve been gross - but he already missed the smell of Tony, the feeling of waking up next to him, in the safety and warmth of his arms. He missed the assurance he felt when Tony kissed him so gently and unabashedly. Like loving him could be the easiest thing in the world. It _had_ been the easiest thing in the world. Steve had given in so quickly - if Tony wanted this - if somehow he still wanted him in **this** universe - maybe...

“Ugh.” He threw an arm over his eyes. What was he thinking? That wasn’t _his_ Tony. **That** Tony had a husband and a life completely distinct from theirs. The circumstances were completely different now. Things could never be like that here. Steve had fucked up - too much - too many times. There was no going back from the things they had done, and the things they had said. 

A heavy thud on his front door pulled him out of those thoughts.

“Hey, open up!” Sam’s muffled voice yelled out. 

“No! I almost got it!” He could hear Bucky shuffling with bags. Steve went over and opened the door to the two men carrying half a dozen bags of food. 

“Were you trying to open the door with your elbows again?” Steve took a few bags and helped them unpack the food on the kitchen table. 

“I was gonna do it this time!” Bucky pulled out a box of potstickers and popped one in his mouth. 

“You were **_going_ ** to drop our _food_ on the floor, is what you were gonna do!” Sam reprimanded him, but opened his mouth when Bucky offered him a potsticker in apology. “You look better.” He said to Steve as he shoved Bucky onto a seat at the table. He motioned for Steve to join them. “What was wrong?” 

Steve sat, but couldn’t look them in the eye. He shuffled a few boxes of food around in front of him, then took a napkin and cleaned a wet spot on the table. He sighed as he struggled to figure out where to begin. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Out with it.” Bucky reached over with his chopsticks to offer Steve his favorite - a fried wonton. Steve put a hand up. 

“No, thanks. Not really that hungry.” 

“ **YOU!?** Not hungry? Shit, it must be serious then.” Bucky put his food down and scooted his chair closer. “What happened?” 

Steve sucked in a shaky breath. “I slept with...Tony. Kind of.” The deafening silence that followed was quickly broken with a snort from Bucky. 

“Called it.” Unaffected, Bucky went back to his food. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his concern back toward Steve. 

“Well, that’s good isn’t it? I know you two haven’t been on the best of terms since you got back, but you’ve liked him since forever. This should be great news. So why are you so bummed, and what do you mean ‘kind of’?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, you **do** know how that stuff works, right?” Bucky teased through a mouthful of noodles. “Or do you need us to teach you? I don’t mind going to grab a banana and a condom real quick.” 

“That’s the problem.” Steve felt his cheeks heating up. “It...sort of was and wasn’t _Tony_.”

Sam and Bucky looked at him expectantly. When no one said a word, Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was going to have to recount this whole story, which was a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

“ItwasanotherTonyfromanotheruniversebutIthoughtitwasthisTonysoIsleptwithhimand-” Steve muttered quickly into his palms until Sam pulled his hands down and met his eyes. 

“Hey, chill man. Just slow down and speak up. You said something about another universe? What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Tony went into a parallel universe, and the Tony from **that** universe, who is married to **me** in that universe, came here, crawled into my bed in the middle of the night, and we had sex because he thought I was his husband, and I thought he was **Tony** -Tony.” The words practically stumbled out. 

As Sam’s mouth opened in shock, Bucky slammed a fist on the table and bellowed out a half-choke half-uncontrollable laugh. Sam turned and gave him an icy glare. 

“It’s not **funny,** asshole.” He chastised through gritted teeth. 

“No - it’s fucking _hilarious.”_ Bucky wiped a tear from his eye. “I swear, this shit could only happen to you, Stevie. How the hell did you not know it wasn’t Tony?” 

“He looked exactly the same!” Steve tried to defend himself. “He talked the same, he _was_ exactly the same person!” 

“And the fact that he was crawling into your bed in the middle of the night didn’t give it away?” Bucky raised an eyebrow through some more chuckles. 

“I thought - I don’t know. He said he had missed me. I thought he just meant, in general. Like, since we’ve been apart. I mean, I missed _him._ When we were in Wakanda.” Steve felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. Sam must’ve noticed, because he came to Steve’s defense right away. 

“Shut up, Buck. I’m sure he was sleepy and out of it.” He said, “But you have to admit, it _is_ a little odd. Stark has been avoiding you since you moved in, and you didn’t find it weird that he was suddenly being so nice to you?”

“He didn’t always hate me.” Steve thought back to better days. “We used to be really close. And I tried to ask him, to talk to him - but before I could even wake up all the way, he was in my lap and then….it all just happened I guess. I thought we would talk about it in the morning, but that’s when we found out he was...not really Tony.” 

“Right…” Sam still looked skeptical about the whole thing. “And you know he was from another universe...how?” 

“From a mirror universe, actually.” Steve went on to explain how Other-Tony noticed the small differences in him, how they went down to Tony’s lab and how he saw him go back to his dimension, right in front of his eyes. How Other-Tony called him nicknames, and how nice he was, even after realizing that he wasn't actually his husband. 

"You sure it was Stark?" Bucky asked, "I can't imagine him being _nice_ to you." 

"You didn't see him before the whole Accords thing." Sam interjected. "He used to look at Steve like he hung the moon and the stars himself. Steve refused to notice." 

"That's not…" Steve thought about it. **Had** Tony looked at him that way before? No, surely not. They had been close, the team even teased them sometimes about how much time they liked to spend together, but Tony had never made a move, so Steve assumed his feelings were one-sided. "I mean, we were friends before." 

"And now?" Sam asked. 

"Now…you see how he avoids me. Hell, he’s talked to _Buck_ more than he’s talked to me." Steve huffed.

"Jealous?" Bucky smirked as he picked up empty takeout boxes. 

"No." Steve lied, standing up, and started pacing the room in a fit of nerves. "Just - I wish things could go back to how they were before. I thought when we forgave each other, everything would go back to normal. But they haven't. I should've made more of an effort to tell him how I felt back when I had the chance but, I don't know. I guess I was always a little bit…"

"Too stupid?" Bucky stifled a laugh. 

"Intimidated?" Sam offered. 

"I was _going_ to say worried. Worried I'd ruin our friendship." Steve threw himself back on the couch. "And now, I went and fucked it up with this. I should've known right away something was up. Of _course_ Tony wouldn't want to be with me. Not like that. Not at _all._ "

“Woe is you.” Bucky pushed Steve’s legs off the sofa and sat next to him. “You guys made up. He wouldn’t be putting in all this effort to fix the team by your side if he didn’t care at least a little. Just be nice to him for a change.” 

“I _am_ nice to him.” Steve glared at Bucky. 

“Maybe in your deluded head.” Bucky picked up the TV remote and started to flip through channels. “From what I’ve seen, you always blow up at each other. I bet if you really tried to be nice for once, he would be nice to you too.” 

“He’s right you know.” Sam sat in the chair next to them. “What’s the worst that could happen? It’s already going to be awkward to be around him, I’m sure.” 

“W-what?” Steve looked over at him. 

“You know. Awkward. Weird. Sexual tension?” Steve just stared right back at him. “You...you haven’t told him what happened?” 

“Of course I haven’t told him.” Steve replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I thought you saw him in the lab when you got back? Isn’t that what he was mad about when he stormed off?” Sam asked. 

“No. He was mad because I..I...may have yelled at him for going to another dimension without telling anyone. I guess I could’ve...asked him to keep me informed in a more civil manner.”

“Is that your way of being _nice_ to him?” Bucky snickered. 

“I mean, that was pretty stupid of him.” Sam said. “But why didn’t you tell him what happened?” 

“Because the moment I tell him, he _knows._ He’ll know I want him...like that.” Steve groaned. 

“And why is that such a bad thing?” Sam asked. 

“Because he doesn’t want _me_ like that. We’re supposed to be bringing the Avengers _together_ right now, not tearing the leaders apart over something so _stupid._ Shit. I really fucked up.” 

They all froze when there was a light knock at the door. They held their breath a second before a harder knock finally prompted Bucky to get up and go open the door. A bleary-eyed Tony started back at him. 


	4. Air out your Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only going to get worse before it gets better. The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// There's a small mention of rape in this chapter - nothing actually happens, the act is just mentioned in coversation briefly with no descriptors.

“Um…” Tony blinked a few times, and checked the hallway he was in. “This...this  _ is  _ Cap’s room, right?” 

“Yep! We were just leaving.” Sam popped up behind Bucky, and pulled him out the door. Inside, Steve stood up, trying to catch Sam’s attention. They couldn’t leave him alone with Tony like this! But it was too late, they were gone in an instant, leaving Tony at the entrance in his pajamas, holding a big metal box.

“Hey.” Steve said. Okay. Deep breath. He just needed to try to be nice. That shouldn't be too hard, right? “You uh, going to bed?” 

“I was  _ going _ to. But FRIDAY said the Other-Tony was in this room. I don’t have a depolarizer in here like I do in the lab, so I have to do it manually.” He held up the device he was holding. It looked like some kind of toaster-gun. Steve’s heart started to race. He didn’t know what that meant, but it surely wasn’t a good thing that Tony knew his counterpart was here last night. 

“Uh, yeah.” Steve tried not to give too much away. He motioned for Tony to come inside.

“Did he eat anything? Did he go to the bathroom while he was here?” Tony turned on his machine. 

“Uh, what? No. I think...I mean yes. He might have used the bathroom.” Was it hot in here? Why was Tony asking him all these questions?

“FRI, please neutralize all waste water and recycled air from this sector.” 

“Yes, sir.” FRIDAY answered. 

Tony aimed his toaster-gun thing at the entrance doorknob. It produced a bright red light for a few seconds before clicking off.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, hoping to start a conversation to steer away from the obvious question of  _ why the hell  _ Other-Tony had been in here in the first place. Tony startled a bit at Steve’s sudden interest, he probably wasn’t expecting Steve to say much to him at all. He hesitated for a moment before answering. 

“I have to reverse the polarization of his atoms. If I don’t neutralize the particles he left behind, they could cause a chain reaction and destabilize the magnetic field around the tower, and eventually around the world. Spinning electrons cause small magnetic fields, you see. But because he was from a mirror universe-” Tony got that look in his eye that Steve missed, he looked like he was going to spend all day explaining even the tiniest details of his work at great length, but then he caught himself. He coughed, “Uh, short version, I need to clean up after him. It’s not a big deal. As long as I get most of the particles, it won’t affect anything. It shouldn’t take very long. I’ll be out of your hair soon.” 

“Oh.” Steve wished he could ask for the long version, just to see Tony get excited about his science again, but he didn’t think he was allowed to ask for such things anymore. Instead, he watched as Tony walked around the room, scanning some things along the way. How had he forgotten how soft his skin looked after just a few months? He remembered the feeling of holding Other-Tony close last night, and wondered if it would feel the same if he could hold this Tony like that. He let his mind wander dangerously for a minute before realizing that Tony was moving closer and closer to the bedroom. 

“Hell. What all did he touch? My readings are off the charts in here.” Tony’s machine started to beep rapidly. “Did he not realize how much of a hassle this would be?” 

“I don’t think he realized he was in another dimension until…” Steve was almost able to stop himself, but it all spilled out of him. “Until he saw my bedroom layout. He uh...he said it was backwards or..something. The bathroom wasn’t where it used to be, in his universe.” Steve mentally slapped himself. God, why couldn’t he shut up? 

“And why, exactly, was he in your bedroom?” Tony asked with a touch of annoyance.

“He was tired. He wanted to sleep so...uh...I let him rest.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up, and Steve quickly amended his statement. “I...took the couch.” He added, the lie tasting bitter as it came out of his mouth. He hated saying it, but he couldn’t think of another way to avoid a fight so catastrophic that it might break up the Avengers again.

“Hm.” Tony looked skeptical, but at least it seemed that Steve hadn’t made him upset, for now. Tony walked over to the bed and aimed his machine at it. “Says here there’s no readings.”

“I changed the sheets.” Steve quickly replied. That, at least, was true. Tony seemed to accept the response and resumed his trek. He looked back at Steve again as he shone his light at the toothbrush in the bathroom. Steve didn’t know what to say, so he just shrugged. Tony continued to scan everything in his room, and Steve was nervously vibrating by the bedroom door, desperately trying to think of something to say. What on earth did they used to talk about before?

The silence between them was maddening. All Steve could think about was how Tony was in  _ his  _ bedroom. Again. How he wished he could push Tony onto the bed and show him - slowly and thoroughly - just how much he’d missed him. Just how much he wanted to shove away the darkness of the last several months and start again. Go back to a time when they didn’t have so much baggage. Steal a kiss. Have what he  _ knew  _ they could have - what he’d seen for himself - in another time, in another place. 

Steve finally snapped out of it when Tony walked right up to him. 

“Why was he here.” It sounded like a demand rather than a question. Steve felt sick at how quickly his heart dropped to his stomach. It hurt - knowing that Tony would be upset no matter what he said. Maybe he should try telling the truth after all. But...he really didn’t want to have that argument. It was one thing to piss Tony off for a few days. It was another thing entirely to admit to wanting him sexually, which might break up the team, ruin everything they had accomplished with the Amended Accords. All their hard work these last several weeks would go to waste. He couldn’t let everyone down again. 

“I don’t know, Tony.” Steve folded his arms. Protection. A wall. “He thought I was his husband, maybe he just came here to look for me.” 

“And when he found out you weren’t? He stayed anyways? He could’ve slept in the penthouse.” 

“I wasn’t going to throw him out in the middle of the night, in a strange new dimension. I kept him company. He was nice.” Steve said. He tried to sound casual about it, but it was hard with all the accusations - as warranted as they were. 

“I’m sure he was.” Tony mumbled under his breath as he finished scanning the closet. He walked to the dresser. He opened Steve’s underwear drawer and looked at him as he scanned it. “Seriously?” 

“He was...looking for things, once he found out this was another dimension. A compass. My phone. Just...stuff to experiment with I guess, I’m not really sure. I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Tony.” Steve said. 

Tony extended his hand out. Steve cautiously stepped back. 

“What…Uh...” He stuttered. 

“The phone.” Tony answered. Steve produced his phone - hoping to God that Tony wouldn’t open it. He wasn’t sure if he’d closed his Photos application. Thankfully, Tony just scanned it with his machine and quickly gave it back. He put the machine down on the bedroom floor and pressed another button that caused it to produce a white light that started to slowly scan the room, from the top down. Steve gave Tony a look, and Tony understood the question. 

“I’m ionizing the space in here.” He said, looking away. 

“Should we...leave?” Steve asked. 

“No. It won’t affect us. It’ll just take another few minutes.” Tony replied. The longest few minutes of his life, as far as Steve was concerned. They stood there, watching the light move down inch by inch, and Steve tried to think of anything to keep the painfully awkward silence at bay. 

“He, uh...he was just like you.” Steve said, and immediately felt dumb for even pointing out such an obvious thing. 

“Thought you said he was nicer than me.” Tony retorted without looking up. 

“I didn’t say that! I just-” Steve stopped, and took a deep breath. He couldn’t let Tony get to him. “It was just easier to talk to him, without all the...tension. I guess.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but we can’t permanently switch places. Our atoms would destabilize after a day or so.” Tony stared at the machine, willing it to go faster. 

“I never  **said** I wanted you to switch with him.” Steve started to get annoyed. Why was Tony being so defensive right now? 

“Really? Because it seems like you two got along just fine while he was here.” Tony started to tap his fingers against his thigh anxiously. 

“Well...whose fault is that? I’ve  _ tried _ to talk to you, and you’ve just been avoiding me!” Steve started, when the machine suddenly beeped. 

“Would you look at that, we’re done here.” Tony picked up the machine and made for the door. Steve bounded after him, but Tony made it out and slammed the front door on him. 

“Augh!” Steve wanted to pull his hair out. How could he be this infuriating? He wanted to follow him, but what good would that do? Steve wouldn’t even know what to say, and he’d probably just end up yelling again. Maybe it would be better for him to cool down and try to talk to him another time. Steve flopped back on his couch. 

That was probably the longest they’d gone alone in the same room before one of them stormed out since before Siberia. How sad was that? 

Steve wondered if he should’ve asked Other-Tony what he liked about Steve. Maybe he could still fix this, if he at least knew that much. At the very least, they could try to be friends again if he only knew how to keep Tony from turning everything into an argument.

But that would probably never happen. It seemed that Tony wouldn’t likely go into the other dimension anytime soon, if he was spending his whole Sunday cleaning up particles or whatever. 

Wait. 

_ It’s still Sunday. _

“SHIT!” Steve jumped up. It was Sunday! The cleaning crew didn’t work Sundays. Meaning, they wouldn’t get to his dirty laundry until tomorrow morning. Steve rushed to put on some shoes and ran out the door. It was only then that he realized he didn’t even know where the laundry chute led in this tower. He hadn’t needed to do his own laundry since living here. He mentally cursed himself before asking for help. 

“FRIDAY? Where is the laundry room in the tower?” 

“Four floors down, Mr. Rogers. Is something wrong?” FRIDAY could sense the fear in his voice. 

“Just need to get there, now.” He didn’t wait on the elevators, instead racing down the emergency stairway. How could he be so stupid? If Tony was cleaning the tower of all the particles Other-Tony left behind - crap, he really hoped he could grab the dirty bedsheets before Tony - 

He slammed open the door to the laundry room, but it was too late. Tony was already holding up the soiled sheets. If it wasn’t obvious by the looks of things - fuck, why did he go with a dark blue bedsheet again? - then it was definitely obvious from the smell. Tony had a look of shock on his face, until he saw who had just burst in. His expression turned to anger, as he threw the sheets down and picked up his machine, fully intending to storm out again. Steve blocked the door, stopping him. 

“Move, Rogers.” Tony growled. 

“I can explain, Tony.” Steve held out his hands in front of him, but Tony stepped back, putting distance between them again. 

“How the FUCK do you explain  **_that_ ** ?” He pointed back to the bedsheets peeking out over the full laundry basket. Steve couldn’t hide it any longer. It was all out there, plain as day. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. He just...he thought I was his husband, and he-”

“Did he  _ rape  _ you? Is that why you tried to hide this from me?” Tony asked with utmost sincerity. Like he would defend Steve to the death over this. “You can tell me, Steve. I can - I-I’ll-” Steve’s heart broke - how could Tony think so little of himself, even if it was a Tony from another universe? Finally, he got to hear his name tremble out of Tony’s lips for the first time in months, but he hated it. Not like this. Steve couldn’t lie any more. It was time to come clean.

“No. I had sex with him. He didn’t make me. I  _ chose _ to. I don’t know what to say, Tony. I’m sorry.” He lamely confessed. He waited for Tony to push past him, to attack him, to do  _ something. _ But Tony just stood there, confusion painted on his face. His eyes glazed over, and something changed inside him. His rage resurfaced.    


“He was here for eight hours.” Tony gritted through his clenched jaw.

“Tony I know-” 

“And you FUCK him?” Tony screamed. “Then you can’t go five minutes without lying to me about it?”

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t even know him for eight hours and you seriously  **fuck** him?” Tony started to pace. “No, you know what? That makes perfect sense. Everyone  _ loves  _ you, after all. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ random beings from other universes throw themselves at you?”

“It’s none of your business who I fuck, Tony!” Steve blurted out. His heart was racing, his face felt like it was on fire. 

“It’s my business when it’s  **_me_ ** !” Tony stabbed a finger into his chest. “I guess out of all the worlds and all the universes, it’s just  **me** that you hate then. Good to know. Sorry I’m such a disappointment.” Tony shoved his way past Steve. Steve turned to follow but Tony disallowed it. “If you even  **think** of following me right now, I will fucking end you. You do not want to start a fight with me in  **my** tower, Rogers.”

Steve took the threat at face value and watched Tony disappear into the elevators. 

[](https://imgur.com/xcHb5DV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, just a couple more chapters of sad babies before they work things out :)


	5. When will my reflection show...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude/flashback to Tony's visit to the Mirror World.

Tony stepped out of the portal, and into the lab - wearing his full Ironman suit and carrying several bags of testing equipment. Good - it had worked. The HUD in his helmet shut down around him, just like he knew it would. His systems weren’t designed to be compatible with the mirrored servers here in this universe, after all. But thankfully, all he needed was the maneuverability of the suit, and the independent oxygen filtration to run. He took a step forward and heard something crunch under his boot. He looked down and saw he’d stepped on some blueprints. For some kind of spaceship? He looked back, no inter-dimensional portal - no frame or control panels. If this was a mirror universe, everything should be the same as back home. Great. So it **hadn’t** worked. 

“Sir? I must ask you to verify your credentials.” A booming voice from above him. 

“...Jarvis?” Tony’s eyes widened. So this...was _some_ kind of parallel universe. It **had** to be. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be a waste, after all. “It’s me, J. Security code CA-196121-SS-18.”

“Interesting.” Jarvis replied. “It’s an old code. But it checks out, sir.” 

“Guess I changed the locks, huh?” Tony chuckled. Of course his Jarvis would make a Star Wars reference at him. “What date is it?”

“It is Sunday, October 9th, 2016. My indicators are showing bizarre magnetic readings from you and your equipment, and the Ironman suit you are wearing is unregistered.” Jarvis continued. “Might you need a polarization, Sir?” 

“No, thanks, J.” Tony answered as he looked around, taking in all the different projects this Other-Stark seemed to be working on. “I’m from a parallel universe. Just switched places with your Tony Stark for a while. He’s in my lab, and he’ll be back safe and sound in exactly 8 hours. I’ll just be running some tests around here to collect some data on inter-dimensional travel.” 

“I see, Sir.” Jarvis answered. “I had assumed that my surveillance malfunctioned when you seemed to be asleep at your workbench one moment, then awake and suited up in the next moment.”

“You don’t malfunction, J.” Tony smiled. “God, I missed you.” 

“Excuse me, Sir?”

“Nothing.” Tony took out a notebook - any of his tablets, and even his phone would be more than useless here - and began taking notes from the blueprints scattered on the floor. They seemed to be some kind of solar sail for long-distance space travel. He couldn’t imagine why the Other-Stark would need this, but who knows what kind of contracts he might have taken on in another life. He took notes on a couple more blueprints he found around the lab: A size-altering gauntlet, maybe for the Hulk? If the Hulk was still around in this dimension. Some kind of ray - he could tell from the specs that it was meant to slow matter down to near-zero movement. He didn’t know what good that would do, but he took the notes anyways. And upgrades - so, so many upgrades to Captain America’s shield, his uniform, his weapons, everything. 

_‘Could you be any more obvious?’_ Tony thought as he wrote some of the designs down, not that he would use them anytime soon. Of course he would be completely head over heels for Steve in this universe, too. Probably every universe, if he was honest with himself. But god, it’s so hard to show it when it comes to that man. Rogers had a knack at making everyone around him so hopeful, and good, and optimistic. You couldn’t spend two minutes around him without wanting to be the very best version of yourself. And Tony Stark? He must be immune now. Sure, there was a time when he too would follow Steve like a baby duck, but now... now he was so often left on the sidelines, watching from afar as Steve, wonderful Steve, knew just how to make everyone else fall for him. 

Well, maybe if he threw a bunch of upgrades at him, he’d be more receptive to Tony’s…antics. Maybe this Tony was faring better than him, for all he knew. 

Shoot - the other Tony. Friday had been informed to stay out of his way. Hopefully he wouldn’t cause too much trouble over there. But he might appreciate a few notes in return. If Tony knew himself, he’d hate to miss out on some inter-dimensional experiments. 

“Hey, J.” Tony started to unzip one of his bags, taking out a few rudimentary objects to use in his observations. “You do have access to the whole tower, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good, and everyone in the tower is asleep right now?” He wouldn’t want to run into anyone else, especially when he didn’t know how they might react to seeing a Tony from another dimension.

“Yes, sir.” 

“I’m sure I won’t mind if I use a few of these.” Tony turned on the spectrometer he’d found on one of the work benches. “Please take notes, J. I’m sure your boss would love to have these.”

“Of course, sir.” 

“Great. Lets do a 20 minute run of all visible light over here. Note a baseline of 0.2.”

“Will do, sir.” 

And so Tony got to work. 

* * *

“Shit! 4:30 already?” Tony jumped out of his seat. “It’s almost sunrise! I should’ve done these first.” He gathered up the parts to his telescope and a few notepads. “J, no one is up yet, right?” 

“Mr. Rogers seems to be just waking up, sir.” 

“Probably going on his morning run.” Tony ran to the elevators. “Good to know he’s just as crazy in this universe too. Take me up to the roof. I shouldn’t bump into anyone up there.” 

Once the elevator doors opened to the roof, he realized he had the same observatory as the one back home, and he had a great view of the night sky to compare to his own universe’s star formations. He saw a backwards Leo constellation right away, which was a good sign that everything was in order, but he’d need to look for some deep space stars to make sure all the measurements were correct. 

He found some more of Other-Tony’s projects by the deep space telescope. They looked interesting - apparently he was aiming for something called a jump-point. But as much as Tony wanted to copy the notes down, he needed to finish his star observations before the morning sun made it too bright to see anything. 

The sun was just starting to peek out when he heard the elevator doors open behind him. Shit, who could be up here? They would have to go through the penthouse levels to reach the observatory - so either they had access or Jarvis didn’t feel it was necessary to give him a heads up for some reason. 

“There you are. I thought you’d be down in the lab all night.” It was Steve, well - Other Steve. Tony could immediately tell from the way his hair was parted opposite than usual, and his stupid adorable freckles were backwards on his cheeks. He was in his jogging clothes, of course. Why was Steve looking for him right now, at such a god-awful hour? 

“Uh. Yep. Just needed some...coordinates.” He bluffed, he didn’t know if their relationship in this universe was as ambivalent as it was back home. At least Steve seemed to be calm, lighthearted even - a good sign that they might be friends here. 

“Why are you in the suit?” Steve walked up to him. “I haven’t seen this one before. It’s nice.” He knocked on the helmet. “Open up, I’m about to go.” 

Crap, he’d hoped he could avoid seeing anyone on today’s mission. That’s why he chose the middle of the night on a Sunday, hoping most of the tower’s residents would sleep in. He didn’t exactly feel like explaining dimensional travel to the team, and he didn’t want to waste time with distractions when he had more than enough experiments to work on while here.

He was also trying to make it easier on Other-Tony by keeping the suit on. It would take hours to depolarize the tower if he were to spread his atoms all over the place. But well, he already knew it would be a bitch to do the same once he got home, seeing how he’d sent over an unaware Tony Stark into his own universe. So he supposed he’d just have to tell Jarvis to let Other-Tony know he needed to depolarize the observation deck if he didn’t want to blow his cover. He flipped up his faceplate, ready to come up with some excuse for whatever the other man needed, when Steve kissed him. 

Huh. Need to depolarize Steve too. 

Wait. 

_What?_

As _fucking amazing_ as this felt, he needed to pull away. Steve obviously thought he was someone else. He stifled a moan before jerking back, spreading his arms in front of him to keep Steve at a more appropriate distance. His heart was racing, his head was spinning. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve easily maneuvered around him, wrapping him up in his arms, clearly concerned. Why the hell was this Steve kissing him?? Were he and Steve _dating_ in this universe? 

“I’m not Tony.” He blurted out. Welp. So much for his cover. “I mean, I am, but I’m another Tony Stark. From another dimension. I’m not your boyfriend.” 

“What?” Steve let go of him and stepped back, looking him up and down cautiously. “Jarvis?” 

“He is correct, Mr. Rogers. He will not cause you any harm. He is Mr. Stark from a mirror universe.” Jarvis helpfully supplied. 

“I see.” Other-Steve smiled mischievously, crossing his arms in front of him. “Boyfriend, huh? Wouldn’t want to be in _that_ universe.” He teased as he wiggled his right hand over his bicep. Tony noticed a ring. Clearly a wedding ring. 

“You’re **_married_ **to him!?” 

“Almost three years, now.” 

“ _Why_!?”

“Why not? He’s my everything. He makes me happy.” 

“Something _must_ be wrong. This is not a mirror universe at all. I must’ve ended up in some kind of backwards parallel universe or something. None of this makes sense.” Tony staggered into a chair and pulled out a stack of papers, flipping back through his notes. Steve sat in the chair next to him and stared. “Um...can I help you?”

“Where’s _my_ Tony?” 

“In _my_ universe.” Tony explained, scooting a little further from Steve. “He’ll be back in a couple of hours. We can’t occupy the same universe at the same time, it would break the law of conservation of mass. So I switched us out for a bit while I gather some data.” 

“Oh.”

“So you can go on your run now, if you want. He’ll be back before you’re done.” Tony suggested. 

“Nah, I’ll wait for him.” 

“...Okay.” Tony watched as Steve made himself comfortable in the seat. “You’re not worried that I’m some kind of evil twin? Or that I’m lying to you?” 

“No.” Steve plainly answered. “If you’re Tony Stark, then I trust you. Plus, I know my husband. He’s smart enough to find a way back if he needs to.” He said with utmost confidence. Wow. Why couldn’t the Steve back home trust him like this one did? 

No time to ponder that, he needed to get back to it. Tony started scanning his notes for anomalies again. Steve continued to watch as Tony tried to focus on the numbers. But it was hard to do with this Steve so close, completely in his personal space. When he rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, he slammed the notebook shut and looked over at him. 

“Are you just going to sit there and watch me?” He asked, irritated. It was uncomfortable having all of Steve’s undivided attention like this, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t watch you work?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Steve’s not my boyfriend in my universe.” Tony sighed. “Or my husband. Or...anything.” 

“Why not? You don’t like the Steve in your timeline?” Steve cocked his head to one side like a confused puppy. God, this Steve was just as adorable as the one back home - NO! Don’t get distracted, Stark. 

“It’s not a different timeline. It’s a different universe.” Tony began to explain. “Although, I don’t really know anymore. I must’ve gotten the math wrong somewhere.” 

“You’re avoiding my question.” Steve grinned. This Steve was just as infuriating as the one back home too. 

“Come on, then.” Tony stood up. “Since you _insist_ on keeping me company, you might as well help me with a few more tests I need to run in the lab.” Tony gathered his things. 

“You _sound_ just like Tony.” Steve gently took all of Tony’s bags from him, and swung them over his shoulders like they _didn’t_ weigh about a hundred pounds. “I’ve got it. Let’s go.” He smiled at him. The gorgeous Steve-Rogers smile that was usually only reserved for nice people who deserved it. Maybe this universe was one where Tony won the good-luck lotto. 

* * *

Tony had completely abandoned all hopes of avoiding contamination. Other-Tony would need to depolarize the whole lab anyways now, so the suit came off altogether. Now, he’d had another hour of running tests, his faithful assistant diligently helping at every step. 

“Ugh.” Tony groaned as he laid his head on the rumpled notes in front of him. In all honesty, what he really wanted to do was slam it against the table repeatedly, he just couldn’t figure it out. The math was coming up correct. There should be no anomalies. He was racking his brain for anything he might have missed - when big, strong hands engulfed his shoulders in a slow massage - just deep enough to hurt - in a good way. 

“Oooooohhh…” He let out an involuntary groan. He let himself relax and enjoy it for just a second before realizing who was making him feel so good. Shit, Steve again. His body became rigid. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Steve patted him on the head. “If you get too tense, you’ll hurt your back. Come on.” He rubbed Tony’s neck right in the perfect spot, making Tony’s spine shiver. 

“You’ll put me to sleep if ya’ keep doin’ that.” Tony’s words were already beginning to slur. He was more tired than he realized. Maybe an overnight interdimensional research trip _wasn’t_ the best idea after all. 

“Good. You don’t sleep enough.” Steve started working out a knot on his shoulder. It felt _divine_. No one had touched him like that, or at all really, in god knows how long.

“You don’ know that.” Tony mumbled.

“I’m pretty sure Tony Stark doesn’t get enough sleep, no matter what universe he’s from.” Steve supplied. He gave Tony’s shoulders one more squeeze and pulled away. Tony wanted to ask him to stay just a little longer. “So, are you seeing anyone back home, then?” 

“Hmmm...why do _you_ care?” Tony couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes. He couldn’t even remember closing them.

“Just want to know how you’re doing is all.” Steve said, completely seriously. 

“Why? You don’t even know me.” 

“Yes I do.” Steve countered. “You’re Tony Stark. I care about you. I just want to make sure my Tony is happy in every universe he’s in.” 

“Mmm..” Tony didn’t feel like explaining the intricate differences between mirror universes, much less the infinite possibilities of parallel universes. So he decided to just answer the question. “No. Not seeing anyone.” 

“That’s too bad.” Steve took a seat next to him. “You should ask Steve out. He would say yes.” 

“Nah.” Tony waved the idea away. “He doesn’t like me like that. Or at all, really. Your Tony is probably way nicer.” 

“You’re the same Tony.” Steve argued. “My Tony has the same reactor you do. He works just like you do. He also falls asleep at his work bench all the time. And you wanna know how I wake him up?” 

“Hmmmm…” Tony almost slipped into sweet unconsciousness when Steve suddenly poked a finger behind his ear. Tony screamed, and almost fell over laughing. 

“Yeah. He has the same ticklish spot too.” Steve grinned as he tugged at Tony’s arm with one hand, and kept tickling with the other.

“Stop!!” Tony laughed breathlessly. “Stop, stop! You’ll make me pee!” 

“Then wake up. You need to finish your research so my Tony can come home already.” Steve finally let go of him and stood up, extending an open hand to him. 

“Fine.” Tony yawned as he took the hand, and let Steve pull him up. “Help me calibrate the electron beam, then.”

* * *

It was almost time to go back home and Tony still hadn’t found what the anomaly was that caused this universe to be so different from his. He’d tested the magnetic polarities, the speed of light _and_ gravity were both the same, and the data from the star observations suggested that the universe was expanding at the same rate. By all accounts, everything should be exactly the same. 

Tony wasn’t a religious guy, but maybe the God in this universe just liked him more. He really couldn’t come up with any explanation. All other factors seemed to be the same. Most of history was identical to the history back home. There were just a few small differences in recent time, though he couldn’t place exactly when or where the change started. 

Well, at least he’d had some good company here. Surprisingly, this Steve really knew his way around the lab, and was an excellent assistant. With the extra hands, Tony had been able to get all his experiments done in time, and even left notes for the Other-Tony to find. 

“Alright. Nothing else I can do here.” Tony sighed as he slumped down on his work bench. “I’ll have to go back home and run some more simulations until I find out what caused the differences in this universe.” 

“Does this mean my Tony is coming back now?” Steve perked up. Tony looked at this watch. 

“Still a few more minutes to go.” He explained. “Since there’s no dimensional travel machine here, I’ll have to wait for the one in my lab to time out and open the portal back up right here.” He pointed at an empty space next to him. 

“Great. I’ll be right here to greet him.” Steve smiled as he fixed his hair and sat up just a little straighter. It was disgustingly sweet how excited he was to see the Other-Tony come home. 

“So, um…” He’d been too nervous and too busy to ask earlier, but well, it was now or never. He didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance to come back and ask again. “How did you and Tony end up together?” The question made Steve light up with excitement. 

“Oh, it was all Tony.” Steve beamed. “He was the one who kissed me first. He asked me to go steady, and he was the one who asked me to marry him. How was I supposed to say no? He’s so wonderful, and handsome, and smart and funny… really, he’s the best - I don’t know what he sees in me. I ask him all the time, and he just says it’s because I’m his Sunshine.” 

“Sunshine?” Tony grimaced. It sounded like the Other-Tony was just as cheesy as this Steve. Maybe he should’ve measured the amount of endorphins shooting around in this universe. Too bad he didn’t have a PET scanner around here. 

“Yeah, it’s his nickname for me.” Steve continued. “He’s so kind and thoughtful. He’s charming and loves me unconditionally. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.” 

That proved it then. This Other-Tony must be a completely different person. Maybe they _looked_ identical, but Tony was none of those things that Steve had just described. It’s no wonder this Steve was so in love - it sounded like this Other-Tony was the perfect guy. Maybe he _was_ evil-Tony after all. 

He wondered if that made Steve back home the evil-Steve. No, of course not. Steve was a wonderful person. To everyone else. When it came to Tony, well, there was a time, long ago, when Tony basked in the warmth of Steve’s radiant glow too. Steve was his biggest fan, he remembered bringing him down to the lab for the first time. Steve was in awe, and was really the first person he’d ever met who asked him questions about his work. All the time. Not because he wanted to sell it, like Obi had, or because he needed to know when to release products like Pepper did. Steve was just genuinely fascinated with Tony’s work. And Tony liked that, he liked knowing that all his effort wasn’t falling on deaf ears. Steve would praise him whenever he showed him a new invention. Would encourage his projects and ideas. He was shy, he didn’t really ever ask for upgrades to his Captain America suit unless he really needed it, but he loved seeing all the new Ironman upgrades, would constantly ask to test them out, to spar with him, he was always by Tony’s side. 

Even when Pepper left. Tony cried on Steve’s shoulder hard that week. Even when he thought he’d give up the hero business for good, Steve was there, he didn’t care if Tony never flew the suit again, he was just there, making sure Tony had someone even when it felt like the rest of the world had given up on him. He’d told Tony then, that they would be friends always and forever. Superhero or not, Tony was Steve’s friend. And Steve had already given him so much - the inspiration to create, the confidence his father had once shredded to pieces, the wholehearted support he could only dream of before meeting Steve. 

Now....now it was like they could never see eye to eye. He wouldn’t be surprised if he walked back through the portal and found a fuming Captain waiting to tear him a new one for some reason or another. It was no use dwelling on the past. 

“Is that your portal there?” Steve asked when the air next to Tony started buzzing with energy. A small hole in the fabric of space and time started to give off heat, and expand. 

“Yep. That’s my ride.” Tony stood. Steve helped him strap all his bags back on, so he wouldn’t leave anything behind. 

“Jarvis - please let your Tony know that he needs to depolarize the lab and the observatory. Thanks for all your help, old pal.” Tony spoke, trying not to croak.

“I am always glad to be of service, Sir.” Jarvis politely responded. It tugged at Tony’s heartstrings. 

“Uh, thanks. To you, too.” He awkwardly turned to Steve. “Say hi to your husband for me.” 

“Will do.” Steve pulled him in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tony’s traitorous ears went pink. “Hmmm...is that a little blush I see? So you DO like me.” Steve teased. 

“I never said I didn’t.” Tony grumbled as he tried to hide his flush behind his bags. The portal was getting bigger, almost Tony-sized. 

“Heh, sure.” Steve smiled. “Now go. I want my husband back, already.” 

Steve turned him around and gave him a good, hard spank on his right buttcheek. Tony was so flabbergasted, that he could only look back in a cold sweat, mouth agape. 

Steve just winked at him. 

“Good luck over there, handsome.” 

Tony turned back and walked through the portal. This universe was just too much for his weak heart to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will resume our regularly scheduled timeline in a few days! I just felt I needed to add this flashback now, instead of saving it for the end. (Don't worry - we will see more of Other-Stony again at the end!)  
> Anyways, happy new year to everyone out there who follows the Gregorian calendar! :) And thank you all so much for all the kind comments and kudos, they've really made the last few weeks of 2020 so much happier for me <3


	6. Smile and Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees Tony for the first time since he found out about the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a dummy but he means well :)

It had been a whole week, and he hadn’t seen Tony at all in that time. No one had. He suspected that FRIDAY was alerting him every time Steve got anywhere near the same room as him, if he was in the tower at all. Steve was mortified with how they had left things. He wanted to apologize. Wanted to beg for Tony’s forgiveness. He wanted to scream until he was hoarse. But it was like looking for a ghost. He tried going to the lab, tried to stay in common areas like the dining room and lounge throughout the day, hoping to catch him walking by. He even tried to go up to the penthouse once, but FRIDAY wouldn’t let him in past the front door. It was no use. He was nowhere to be found, and no one at the tower knew where he could be. 

If Tony reacted this badly to finding out about Steve’s escapade - there was no way he was still interested in him. He’d probably never been interested in the first place. Other-Tony must’ve had different tastes in men. Or maybe Other-Steve was a completely different person - someone charming, and honest and loyal, completely unlike him. It was obvious that he was holding out hope for something that was impossible. 

Their fight had been so...odd. He wasn’t sure why Tony thought Steve was disappointed in him, or even _hated_ him of all things. Didn't sleeping with him prove otherwise? Did he think Steve did this out of malice? He wished he could find Tony to ask him these things. But it seemed that wasn’t happening anytime soon. He just hoped that Tony was okay. He had called Tony's friends in desperation, and although they couldn't, or perhaps _wouldn't,_ say where he was, Rhodey assured him that he was fine. 

He supposed he should be grateful - he at least hadn’t been asked to leave the tower yet. Assuming he wouldn’t be kicked to the curb as soon as Tony emerged from wherever he was hiding, he would have to work with the other man again at _some_ point. Would things be awkward from now on? Would Tony ever trust him again? He just didn’t know how they could keep the team afloat this way. 

Thankfully, only Sam and Bucky were aware of the situation, and they were kind enough to keep it to themselves. It’s not like it was out of character for Tony to disappear for days at a time, so no one else really questioned his absence all that much. But when Natasha knocked on his front door with a new fitted suit that Sunday morning, Steve was terrified that news would spread soon enough. 

“Did you seriously forget about the press conference today?” Nat carefully hung up the garment bag in his closet. “The tailor was expecting you to pick this up yesterday - you’re lucky I happened to stop by to grab my dress.” 

Shit. Steve _had_ forgotten. The New Hero Deal - the new name for the amended Accords - had been signed by everyone just a couple weeks ago. It was worldwide news at the time, and when it was first announced, everyone that signed had been bombarded with interviews, cameras and meetings with national leaders from all around the world. They took some time off to move in and adjust to their new teammates. But the press conference today was their first public appearance together. The whole team would be there. _Tony_ would be there.

“Thanks, Nat. I’ll get ready.” He saw Natasha out and went back to his room to start changing. He had no idea how he could’ve forgotten about today. And how he could’ve done something _so unbelievably stupid_ just days before such a big event. All the major news outlets would be there. Steve considered how he could spin this - the media would surely notice that Tony wasn’t speaking to him - that is, if he showed up at all. 

The most unfortunate part was that everyone in the world expected Tony and Steve to be the leaders of this band of superheroes. Skeptical eyes would scrutinize their every move - look for any reason to call the New Hero Deal into doubt. They all had plenty of enemies, and it was crucial that they show a united front. It was hard enough to pretend to be friends, or hell - even amicable co-workers _before_ this fiasco. Now? Forget it. 

If Steve was honest with himself - he hadn’t exactly done anything in terms of his job as leader of the Avengers in the weeks since moving in. That’s why they had put off the official press conference for so long - everyone should be friends, or at least be able to work together by now. Instead, it seemed the same old cliques had formed, and they hadn’t so much as had lunch as a group to get to know each other, much less combat training, or strategy meetings. Steve really dropped the ball on this one - sulking all week and ignoring his duties. 

He straightened his tie and took a deep breath in the mirror before leaving, heading straight to the quintet before he lost his nerve. He walked right in, seeing everyone already on board, except for one man. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Tony?” He asked no one in particular. Wanda and Vision were huddled together in one corner, Wanda shook her head and went back to their conversation. Sam and Bucky motioned for him to come sit with them, but Steve waved and went to check the cockpit, in case Tony was up there. Instead, Natasha and Clint swiveled around from their pilot’s seats. 

“Haven’t seen him. Sorry, Cap.” Natasha answered. “Maybe we should call? He might’ve slept in.” 

“No need.” Sam called out. “Rhodes just texted me. He and Tony are already there.”

So he _would_ see Tony today. The thought of that made him queasy - he took a seat next to Bucky before speaking up again, trying his best to sound like a Captain that wasn’t on the brink of hysterics. 

“Alright. Let's head out.” 

Natasha nodded and the quinjet came to life, it would be a short flight to D.C. What would he say? Would Tony cause a scene? He remembered seeing Tony again for the first time after Siberia. He had the same sick feeling in his stomach. How did he keep finding himself in this situation? He was always letting down the man he looked up to the most. 

All too quickly, they were descending on the park field. When the cargo doors opened, he could see the cheering crowd outside, the stage overlooking the Potomac. He wondered who’d set this all up. Probably Tony’s people. He should have helped. 

They walked up the steps. Tony was waving at the crowd, handsome as always in a dark, perfectly fitted suit. He was smiling - but Steve couldn’t see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses he wore. He wondered what he would see in those eyes if he got the chance. They all started to take their seats - and of course Captain America’s nameplate was next to Ironman’s. Steve’s jaw became tense as Tony made his way over to sit next to him. Tony pulled his chair a few inches away before casually plopping down. 

“Tony-” Steve whispered. 

“That’s the NATO Secretary General over there - he’ll introduce us.” Tony quickly interrupted, never looking away from the crowd. He sounded...normal. Cheerful, even. “We won’t need to say much - this is more of a Q&A thing. The reporters are all hand-picked so nothing out of your league.” He waved at the crowd again and flashed a smile at the man clearing his voice at the podium before continuing. “Then there’s a meet and greet with the VIP reporters and politicians in attendance. Just smile and shake their hands. You can do that.” 

The Secretary General tapped on the mic and began to introduce the Avengers, so Steve leaned back into his chair. It felt like the conversation with Tony was over for now, anyways. 

The speeches were quick and seemed to rile up the crowd. Steve barely listened. When it came time for questions from the press, Steve was on auto-pilot, only answering the questions directed at him specifically, and giving his usual spiel on working as a team, and doing their best to make informed decisions on what threats to tackle. When Tony would talk, he listened intently, trying to make out any signs of what he was feeling, a tremble in his voice, any huff of annoyance - but he got nothing. Tony was just as charismatic as ever. 

And just as handsome as ever. You could really see the light brown streaks in his hair on a sunny day like this. It looked so soft and pretty, it probably smelled nice too. Would probably feel like silk if he could run his fingers through it. The way his throat moved when he would talk - Steve wondered if it would taste the same as Other-Tony if he were to bite down on him. He’d kiss the spot, and lick him gently afterwards in apology, of course. He had so much apologizing to do. So much to make up for. He’d show Tony just how sorry he was. Maybe he could make Tony come with just his tongue. He’d love to hear the wonderful moans coming from him - would he sound just as desperate as Other-Tony had? Could Steve make him fall apart in his arms like he had before? Oh no, he was far away now. Why was Tony so far? 

Steve blinked and realized he was the only Avenger still sitting. Everyone had gotten up for the meet and greet. Had it really been an hour already?! He shuffled some papers around in front of him, feigning interest in whatever his notes said - the pages were blank - then, when the tent in his pants was under control again, he stood up and made his way down the steps and into the VIP section. He caught a glimpse of Tony on the other side of the park, and started to make his way over when he was intercepted by Sam and Bucky. 

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought for sure Fred from KPIN News was going to crucify us up there, but he was chill enough. I love his Rowdy sports Recap segment.”

“Sure, if you can stand to listen to his cheesy catchphrases all day.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. Come with me to go say hi, guys. I wanna see if he’ll let me tag along next Patriots game.” Sam grabbed Bucky’s hand, pulling him along.

“Uh, sorry. I’m going to-” Steve moved past them and nodded his head in Tony’s direction. 

“Oh, right. Good luck. He looked relaxed out there. I’m sure he’d be open to talking to you. Just keep it civil, man.” Sam gave him a pat and they went their separate ways. Steve knew better, though. Tony was anything but relaxed. Those who knew him well would see it right away - Steve could see if even from here. He was letting some politician talk his ear off. He wasn’t as touchy-feely as usual, keeping his hands in his pockets instead. He still hadn't taken off his sunglasses, and Tony only did that when he wanted to hide something.

Tony told him once, a long time ago, before their first big press conference, that they were in this together. They were still just getting to know each other, but Steve trusted him completely. Tony would love to grab Steve by the arm and drag him around an event like this one - making silly inside jokes in front of the press just to get Steve to laugh. Whispering juicy gossip about the celebrities in attendance into Steve's ear if he was ever nervous about meeting them. Drowning his drink in a second and asking Steve to go get him another when he could tell Steve was getting uncomfortable in a situation - just to give him an out. Little things like that would put Steve at ease. 

Tony only reserved those quirks for people he liked the most. Steve wasn’t one of those people anymore.

He didn’t know what exactly he was going to say -but he marched as quickly as he could right over to Tony, who was nodding politely at someone who seemed engrossed in the exchange. That wouldn’t stop him, Tony might fly away soon if he didn’t catch him in time. 

“Oh Steve!” A shrill voice stopped him in his tracks. Tony must’ve heard it too - he turned his head just slightly to see who was calling out for Steve before going back to his own conversation. 

“It’s been so long! Glad to see you’re doing well.” A tall blonde woman approached him. She looked familiar, though Steve couldn’t immediately place where he knew her from. She had on a “PRESS” badge with the name Christine printed on it - so she was probably a journalist he’s talked to before. 

“Thank you. It’s nice to see you, Christine.” Steve responded. He’d have to try to get out of this as quickly as possible, he could see Tony moving away already, and he didn’t want to miss his chance. 

“Oh good! I wasn’t sure if you remembered me from that New Year’s special we did a few years ago.” She said excitedly. Oh, Steve remembered now. He and Tony had been interviewed a while back for a New Year’s thing on TV - Tony had somehow convinced Steve to show up in a Christmas sweater while Tony sported some reindeer antlers to the interview. The whole thing had made Steve laugh so hard that he cried in the greenroom. He stood there, reminiscing on better times when he suddenly realized that Christine was still talking to him. 

“-so we just ran inside and locked the door behind us! Can you believe that? The cameraman lost his lenses but it was better than being a crocodile snack!” She laughed. 

“Uh, yeah.” Steve cleared his throat. He hadn’t listened to anything she’d just said. “That’s...amazing.” 

“Right?” She giggled and wrapped her long fingers around his arm. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “I’ve got to say - it’s too bad we haven’t been able to spend more time together. You should come by the studio and say hi sometime.” 

“Oh. Uh, of course, yes.” Steve tried to be polite, but was scanning the room for Tony. He’d lost sight of him, and didn’t know how to get out of this conversation without just shoving her off.

“Or maybe you’d rather talk one-on-one? Off the record.” She took out a business card and slipped it into Steve’s suit pocket, patting his side twice, keeping her hand there as she leaned in. “I was a big proponent of the Accords. I think the New Hero Deal is horrendous, but at least it’s a step in the right direction if _you’re_ in charge. Maybe we can discuss it over dinner sometime?” 

“W-what?” The back of his neck felt like it was on fire now. He tried to think of a respectful way to get out of this, but was coming up blank. “Uhh...the thing is...” 

“Christine.” Tony’s voice was a godsend. He appeared out of nowhere, prompting the handsy reporter to back away, finally letting go of Steve. The vice around his lungs snapped open, and he could breathe again. 

“Stark.” She replied, an icy tone replacing her cheerful demeanor from just a second ago. It gave Steve whiplash. 

“Nice to see you. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to steal Cap away, hero work never ends, you know.” Tony slipped a hand on Steve’s back, turning him towards the quinjet. It sent shivers up his spine. 

“Right, ‘Hero’ work. Nice to see you still think so highly of yourself.” Christine replied sarcastically. “Call me, Steve.” She winked and turned away. 

Tony quickly pulled his hand back once they plotted their course back to the quinjet. Steve missed the warmth. 

“Thank you.” He turned to Tony, hoping to get some sort of response. 

“Hm.” Tony’s expression was still hidden, but at least he wasn’t running away, he seemed to be walking to the quinjet too. Hopefully joining them on their flight back home. “Been there, done that. She wants information. Tried to keep her out of the VIP area at least, but I guess that didn’t stop her. Just can’t have a party without Christine Everhart squirming her way in.” 

Tony had done...really? Her? Steve thought back, she wasn’t his type - but she _was_ objectively pretty, he supposed. And smart, quick-witted. Maybe _that_ was Tony’s type. Maybe Tony didn’t even _like_ men. Steve realized he had no clue. After being with Other-Tony, he’d just assumed...but maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe he just couldn’t have Tony in this universe after all. He’d have to learn to live with that, even with the knowledge of how happy they were somewhere else, in another time and space. It would be painful, to live a life with someone you love, knowing they don't love you back, but it’s what he deserved. Tony should be with someone better than him, smarter, who wouldn’t lie, who wouldn’t make mistakes, who’d always put Tony first. 

Steve stomped down his intense pang of jealousy, there was no time for it right now. He needed to focus on Tony now that he was finally here. If he couldn’t have him any other way - he could still at least be a good friend, a good teammate. 

“You...you coming home with us?” Steve asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to push too hard, but he needed to know if they were okay. Even through the sunglasses, he knew the man was giving him a sharp look, and Steve held his breath, but Tony didn’t lash out. 

“Rhodey’s making me.” He replied. “He gets to go home since he’s a military liaison, and doesn’t live at the tower, but he says I need to get on the quinjet - need to at least make it look like we’re in this together - for the crowd.” 

Steve walked alongside Tony without another word. He didn’t want to spook him, and at least for the moment - it seemed Tony was being amicable and coming home. That was enough for now - he could try to pull Tony aside later for a private apology, away from the rest of the team. He’d just have to get over this. Tony was obviously not interested, but was at least talking to him now. This was as good as it was going to get, and he should just be thankful for that much.

As soon as they stepped into the quinjet though, he was bombarded by Clint. 

“Holy shit! Was that Christine from WHIH talking to you?” He shoved Steve with his elbow. “I know I’m a married man, but wowza. I could watch _that_ news segment all day, if you know what I mean. Did she give you her number?” 

“Barton!” Nat hissed at him. “Lay off.” 

“What! I’m just saying, Cap could totally bag her.” 

“She _has_ said she’d like to meet with Steve in the past.” Wanda piped in. Everyone looked over, it wasn’t usual to hear her chime in on gossip like this. “I just think she really likes you, is all.” 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Clint waved his arms in triumph. “We could’ve waited a few minutes up here for you to finish your pickup line! Too bad Stark here cockblocked you.” 

“Hey, man.” Sam started, but Clint continued. 

“Sorry, you’re right, you’re right. Cockblock isn’t ‘PC’. He delayed your romantic conquest, or whatever the kids are saying now. What, are you blind Stark? Let the man work!” 

"Miss Everhart's pupil dilation does increase by 29% when faced with Mr. Rogers." Vision calculated. "I am not an expert at human interaction, but the data suggests that-" 

“Guys, stop it!” Steve warned, but Tony cut him off. 

“No, no. You’re right.” Tony crossed his arms. “That’s on me. I shouldn’t have butted in. Cap’s a grown man. He can fuck whoever he wants. It’s not like it would be the first time he falls for a complete stranger.” 

Well, _that_ shut them right up. 

“What?” Steve breathed. “Is...is that seriously what you think happened?” 

“Uh, hey how about you guys talk about this later-” Sam tried to intervene, but Steve wanted an answer right now. He held up a hand to Sam and asked again. 

“ **That’s** what you took away from it? That’s **not** how it happened, Tony.” Steve pressed. 

“How what happened?” Wanda asked, but Tony ignored her and marched right up to Steve. 

“Oh, really? Because it sure _seemed_ that way.” Tony took off his glasses, and Steve could see now, how red-rimmed his eyes were, and puffy underneath. Like maybe he hadn’t slept in days, like maybe he’d cried recently. “What other way am I supposed to take it, Cap? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you hit it off. I _know_ you wish **he** was here instead. And let me tell you, I wish we could switch places too. I’m tired of this shit, and of everyone here.” 

“I thought he was **you** , Tony!” Steve shouted. “When we did... _that._ I thought it was _you._ ” 

Tony looked like he had just been punched in the face. He staggered back a few steps, visibly shocked. 

“W-What?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

“I told you, he thought I was his husband, Tony. And I thought… I thought it was _you._ We didn’t find out the truth until after...after we did _that_.” Steve explained. 

“Then….why?” Tony questioned, still in disbelief. “Why would you...with _me?_ ”

“Is it so hard to believe that I might want something like that with you?” Steve asked, his voice shaking. He didn’t care that everyone could hear him pouring his feelings out. He was tired of hiding it. “Is it so hard to believe that I think you’re kind, and generous, and handsome, and worth my time? I _miss_ you, Tony. So much, and I hate how distant we’ve become.” 

“No...no.” Tony’s expression steeled. “You must have me confused with someone else. That’s not...that’s not me.” 

“Tony, I’m not _asking_ you for anything. I know you don’t want _me_ like that, and I’m okay with that, I promise.” Steve pleaded, “But I just want _this_ to work. The team. Us.”

“Team? Ha!” Tony’s rage came to the surface again. “Are you serious right now? All this shit, and you're still worried about the _team_? We don't **have** a fucking team.” 

“Tony, what are you talking about? _We’re_ your team. The Avengers.” 

“You’re kidding me.” Tony deadpanned. “Our heavy hitters are missing, probably dead. _You're_ always with your Three Musketeers.” He pointed towards Sam and Bucky. “And the murder twins are on _your_ side, of course.” He threw his arm towards Nat and Clint, “And don’t get me started on the lovebirds over there.” He pointed at Wanda and Vision. “They’re all only here because of you, and they don’t trust me as far as they can throw me. And, let’s see, who’s on MY side? No one, that’s who. This might as well be **your** team.” 

Tony walked up to the cargo doors, and Steve ran to his side, waving the others off. Unfortunately, they couldn’t get very far in the cramped space of the quinjet, watching their leaders crumble in front of them. Steve pulled Tony’s shoulder around anyways, adamant at making him stay. 

“That’s not true, Tony. There **are** no sides. I-… ** _we_ ** love you. We _care_ about you. Please - just come home with us. I'll - I'll leave if you want me to. I’ll pack my things and go. Please just come home." Steve begged, not knowing what to do or say. Tony turned anyways, pushing the button to open the cargo doors. Steve could hear the crowd outside. 

“You’re wrong. They love **_you_ ** . **You** keep them. And _you._ ” He hissed at Steve. “I don’t know what that Other-guy told you, or what he did to make you think you have any feelings for me, but you’re delusional. I’m nothing like him, so don’t expect that from me. Don’t expect one more fucking thing from me, you understand?” He raised his voice again so all could hear. “And now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself, I’ll be seeing you all.” Tony announced, stepping out. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled over the sound of the jet engines and the cheers outside. “Wait! What happened to being in this together?”

“Seriously? You’re worried about what the crowd thinks right **_now_ **?” Tony growled at him. 

“No! I mean-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give them a show.” Tony pressed on his chestplate, engulfing himself in the armor, and took off into the sky, doing a few twirls on his way up. The crowd roared in cheers and applause as the quinjet doors closed. 

[](https://imgur.com/jHkzcUa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Tony - disguised as Rudolph - was able to steal a cookie with Steve's name on it and munch it down because, and I quote, "That's how Santa keeps track of his naughty list, Steve! I'm doing you a favor!" Christine Everhart rolled her eyes behind the camera, but Steve couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. 
> 
>   
> And please don't worry! Things will start to turn around next chapter!


	7. Rocky Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rocky road out there, indeed. I hope everyone reading this is safe, and can find a moment to breathe today.

From the moment he first laid eyes on him that spring day - Tony knew; this man was beautiful. Well, he'd already known this, obviously - he'd seen enough photographs and grainy black-and-white footage growing up to know this. But seeing it, seeing _him,_ in person - the photographs didn't do him justice. He was unquestionably pure, truly an Adonis. As sinfully gorgeous as he was, he was not susceptible to the evils of their time, he could do no wrong. And Tony _wanted_ him. Oh God, how he wanted him. But he had work to do. He had a point to prove, had to show Fury he meant business, had to find out what SHIELD was _really_ up to, and this perfect specimen of a human would not, _should_ not distract him. 

But of course, they clashed. The breathtaking Roman statue turned its gaze on him and pierced his crude insecurity masked as humor, and they clashed. Again and again. 

In Tony’s mind - it was constant turbulence. They fought on the helicarrier, right at the beginning. It was intense, and humbling. They leaned on each other afterwards, finding friendship in the rubble. They fought when Ultron was born, Tony’s hubris got the better of him, and he was reminded with swift words and cold shoulders just how wrong he could be. They comforted each other afterwards, the devastation of loss overshadowing their disagreements. 

And they fought again in Siberia. It was heartbreaking, earth-shattering, how such a beloved icon - an angel on earth - could bring Tony crashing down in moments like these. It was a war he never asked for, a war that he gladly surrendered every time Steve mercifully extended any shred of kindness towards him. Because through all their arguments - this was the same man who also gave him unforgettable moments, who made him so happy, made every minute of his miserable life worth it with nothing more than a smile. Steve had told him, time and time again, how proud he was of him, something Tony never heard from anyone else that he looked up to in his life.

Tony knew they were fiercely bound together regardless of what happened. Two men, in the wrong era - at the wrong place - in the wrong time. They needed the other, their fates would always cross, no matter how much it hurt. 

So Tony fought. burdened with the knowledge that he and Steve would need to work together to keep their world safe - he fought to bring them back together, no matter how much it hurt. But **he** would be in control, damn it. **Him.** The broken, tired, wounded, drunk nihilist. He would find a way to control these superhumans, spellcasters, Gods. 

Thus, the New Hero Deal. Months of careful preparation. Months of dread. Knowing that every success would bring him one step closer to the man who could shred his heart to pieces with a mere utterance. But he had to do it. For the team. For the world. No matter how much it hurt.

They did not greet him with open arms when they returned. He hadn’t expected it. Not really. But it would’ve been nice to talk about it, at least. After all, he **_had_ **just gone up against the government with the biggest firepower in the world. Scrubbed their dark histories clean. Gave them a home. 

And since when did Tony Fucking Stark want to talk about things, anyways? It was easier for them to settle in, and pretend nothing happened. It was easier to keep to themselves, to give him a nod or a friendly greeting in passing. It was easier for Tony too. And soon enough, it was easier to just avoid them altogether. 

He couldn’t blame them. In the end, everything _had_ been Tony’s fault - after all. For daring to pretend that he - a meager, flawed human - could find a balance between their moral duties, and their responsibilities to those that might suffer its consequence. 

Now? Now he’d gone and lashed out - vomiting out all his emotions at the Adonis that broke him. In front of the friends that left him. For a world that would gladly tear him apart if it meant one more day of peace. And so he ran - like a coward - to the melody of delighted cheers from strangers that meant nothing to him. But he **_had_ **to say it. All of it. No matter how much it hurt. 

* * *

“Can you tell her I’m on my way, Fri?” Tony whimpered into his HUD. FRIDAY wouldn’t tell anyone if he shed a tear or two in the privacy of his own suit. 

“Miss Potts would like you to know that she’s not in the office today, and that you can find her at her home. She also requests that you pick up some mint chocolate chip ice cream on your way.” FRIDAY informed him. 

“Oh- good.” Tony changed course, relieved to hear the news. He didn’t think he could do this at the office anyways. He knew he looked like a wreck right now - and he didn’t want anyone else to see that. 

He stopped by a small grocery store, thankful that he had some cash on him so he didn’t need to remove his Ironman suit to pay, and picked up a pint of vanilla ice cream for himself too. He arrived at Pepper’s just moments later. She was waiting in her pajamas outside. He handed over the bag with her ice cream.

“Oh, I hope you remembered-”

“Yep.” He produced a bottle of chocolate syrup too, and she squealed in delight, motioning for him to come inside. They sat in the living room, with their ice cream and spoons - no bowls would be necessary today. They enjoyed their treat in silence until Tony sighed loudly and threw his legs over the couch arm. 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.” Pepper chuckled. “Does this impromptu visit, _on my day off_ mind you, have anything to do with a certain star-spangled supersoldier?” Pepper asked.

“What, you read minds now?” Tony grumbled. 

“Maybe it’s a side effect of Extremis.” She replied, in a serious tone. Tony raised an eyebrow at her until she smiled. “James called from the press conference. Said he was kicking you out and thought you might end up here instead of going home like he told you to.” 

“Great, so _he’s_ the mind reader.” Tony scoffed. 

“Nope. You’re just predictable.” Pepper smirked. “He said I should tell you to go home.” 

“So what, you’re gonna kick me out too?” Tony sulked. 

“No. You can stay.” Tony whipped his head around excitedly, but Pepper held up a finger. “I only have one stipulation. You need to be honest. What is going on with you? Rhodes told me about Steve. How he had sex with...your twin from another timeline or something.” 

“It’s not another- fine yes!” Tony gave an exasperated huff. “You know what? It _might as well_ be another timeline.”

“And he said you got mad at Steve, but won’t tell him why. So your price of admission; you need to tell me what’s going on.” Pepper stuck out her chin to make her point. 

“I wonder what Happy’s up to. He might like some company.” Tony pondered out loud. 

“You wouldn’t come here if you didn’t want me butting in, Tones.” Pepper prodded. “So?” Tony poked at his ice cream for a minute before quietly asking, without looking up. 

“Do you think I’m unloveable?” 

“No.” Pepper answered flatly. 

“Because everyone _loves_ Steve, you know. That’s the only reason the team even signed the New Deal.” 

“You never _did_ tell me how that went.” 

“What do you think? It was humiliating. Disgraceful. Awkward as hell.” Tony put his ice cream on the coffee table, giving up on it entirely. “I was basically groveling for them to come back. But if I _didn’t_ reach out with an amended proposal, then **_I_ **would be the bad guy.” 

"I mean, you **did** kind of spring the Accords on them." Pepper reached over to place a coaster under Tony’s ice cream. "You already had all the details worked out with Ross before even talking to them. You know how they feel about him. And Steve - he was going through a lot, he'd just lost Peggy -"

"I _know._ I know." Tony sighed. "But, they _trust_ him. In a way they _don't_ trust me."

"They _wanted_ to trust you Tony. But look at all the provisions you had to take out of the Accords. They were going to treat you guys like weapons. Like you weren't even people."

"We were _going_ to amend the language eventually." Tony pouted. "We needed it signed as quickly as possible. Of course the first draft wasn't gonna be perfect."

"The team didn't know that for sure." Pepper waved her finger in the negative. " **You** couldn't even know that for sure. You know how politics is. See how quickly the team signed the New Hero Deal once you brought them all in to consult? They're happy now, and they've made their choice.”

“Right. They _all_ chose _his_ side.” Tony said. “Natasha turned on me, Vision left to follow the little witch, and the rest decided that it would be better to take their chances with extradition than to trust me with the Accords.” 

“What I meant was, they came back.” Pepper pointed out. 

“Only because _Steve_ said it was okay to do so. Only because _he_ is in charge. I’m only co-leader on paper, to keep the UN happy. He’s the real leader here.” 

“Is that what Steve said?” 

“No.” Tony responded. “But he might as well be. You should see them, Pep, they follow him like lost puppies. And everyone treats **me** like a ticking time bomb at the tower. Like they're afraid I'll turn them all in, like this is all just some elaborate scheme to arrest them. And Mr. Perfect keeps trying to talk to me, but I know he’s just angry about something or another, and wants to yell at me."

"That's quite an assumption to make." Pepper pursed her lips.

"Yeah, well none of this changes the fact that he lied to me. About my parents, and Bucky."

"Can you blame him? He was your best friend for a while, there. How could he tell you something like that?"

"Can't be that hard." Tony angrily muttered.

"I'll bet it can be. You should ask him. I'm sure he'd tell you just how hard it was for him." Pepper said wisely. Tony thought about it. It struck him, just then, that he hadn't told Steve about Other-Steve kissing him. Not that it compared to what Steve had done anyways. It was completely disproportionate. He hadn't even had the time to say anything, really. I mean, it's not even relevant at this point...

“So what does all this have to do with him saving sex with you?” Pepper's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“That’s just it! It wasn’t me. Yes, it was someone with the exact same DNA, same molecular structure, same...everything as me. But it couldn’t possibly have been me. Steve’s never come on to me, and he somehow finds himself in bed with this other guy after 5 minutes?” 

“Because he thought it was you.” Pepper said. “Maybe he was going to come on to you that night anyways. Maybe it was just really bad timing.” 

“That’s what he said too.” Tony sighed. “He said… he thought it was me. But that can’t be it, Pep. He just doesn’t _like_ me. I wish I knew what Other-Tony did, or said to him. You don’t know what it’s like at the tower. He’s so relaxed with everyone else, they’re all best buddies. And me? Steve can’t even be in the same room with me without going completely rigid, like he thinks I’m going to lose it and attack him, or his buddies again. I just feel so...dangerous there. And maybe I still am. So, yes. I’m unloveable.” 

“You’re not unloveable, Tony.” Pepper put her ice cream down too. “You just...you give and receive love in your own special way.” 

“Then how come you and I never worked?” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“That has nothing to do with it, Tony.” Pepper answered. “We just weren’t compatible. But you know what? I never, ever felt unloved around you. You know that, right?” Tony gave her a side-eye like he wasn’t believing a word out of her mouth. “I’m serious. Even at our worst, you always put me first. You always put my needs ahead of yours, and that’s why we didn’t work. I needed you to be you, for the sake of the company, for the sake of the world. And I couldn’t be me without hindering that part of you.” Pepper ran her hand through Tony’s hair. He felt his eyes sting a little. “And through it all, I’m still here. I still love you, and you still love me. We’re still friends. And you and Steve used to be such good friends before all this happened. You can still go back to that.” 

“I don’t know if we were _good_ friends.” Tony responded. “Good teammates, maybe. Good at working together. But ‘friends’ might be a stretch.” 

“Oh, don’t give me that. You used to talk about him all the time, Tony. Even while we were dating.” Tony visibly cringed at that. “It’s okay.” Pepper chuckled. “I’d have to be blind to miss how much of a crush you had on him, even back then. You guys used to talk all the time, go out to lunch together, hang out together. You were the perfect pair. What about that one time at Clint’s?” 

“I told you. Nothing happened.” Tony crossed his arms. “We slept head-to-toe.” 

“Yeah, so you’ve insisted.” She raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. “Yet, he never blamed you for Ultron again after that night.” 

“So?” Tony blushed, remembering that morning. He’d woken up wrapped around Steve’s legs like a koala bear on its favorite tree. Steve was wide awake, reading a book he’d found in the nightstand next to him. He hadn’t budged an inch, in order to let Tony get some more rest, he'd said. It had been really sweet of him...but Tony had been mortified about it, and neither of them ever brought it up again. 

“When he moved to the compound, he said he’d miss you. Even after everything happened, he sent you a whole damn phone just to reach out to you. He tried calling and texting you nonstop until you finally came to your senses and started working on the New Hero Deal. All I’m saying is, maybe he’s trying. Maybe that’s the only way he knows how to communicate with you. Maybe he is so confident and friendly with the others because he doesn’t feel the same way around them as he does around you. I mean, sheesh Tony - the man had _sex_ with someone he thought was you!” 

“That’s just-” Tony argued. “That’s because Other-Tony was kind, and thoughtful, and charming.” 

“Is that what Steve told you?” 

“No…” Tony replied. “But...I have it on good authority. Other-Tony isn’t anything like me.” 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Pepper shook her head. “You know you’re all those things too, right? You are kind, always so giving for those who need it, and deserve it. You’re charming when you need to be. And Tony, seriously? You’re the most thoughtful person I know. Hell, you hung yourself out to dry just to bring the team back together. You think they’re all only here because of Steve, but **you’re** the one who worked for weeks on end with the man who hurt you in order to revise the legislation. **You’re** the one who paid for all the attorneys that kicked Ross out of the picture. **You’re** the one who finally reached back out to Steve and the others, to ask them to come back, even at the expense of your own pride. None of this would have happened without you. I’m sure he knows that, and appreciates you.” 

“Then how come he always looks like he’s sweating bullets when I walk into a room?” Tony countered. 

“Are you really gonna make me spell it out for you?” She let out a frustrated snort when he just gave her a blank stare. “He _wants_ you Tony. It’s plain as day. You’re the only one who doesn’t see that, or you think he’s got some kind of distorted view of you after meeting this Other-You. Well guess what? He’s wanted you way before that. He’s wanted you since he met you. Even **_I_ **could see that.” 

“Hm.” Tony turned to face her. “Really?” 

“Tony. He used to wear those ridiculous matching holiday outfits you’d put together for the two of you. He’s taken you out to dinner more times than **we’ve** been out. He would go to those horrible company parties with you just because he knew you hated them so much, and wanted to make your night a little more bearable. He came running back the moment you called him, without hesitation. You said so yourself - he’s tried time and time again to talk to you since he's been back, he's even called to ask **me** for advice about it.” She ruffled his hair. “Would you stop sulking for one minute and realize that he’s trying for you? He doesn’t want to start another fight. He wants to be your friend again.” 

“Guess I _have_ been a little hard on him.” Tony thought back to all the times he hid from Steve around the tower the last few weeks. Had he overreacted? Maybe if he'd given Steve a chance to talk, he'd have found out that he wasn't picking a fight after all. “I was just afraid that if we talked again, he’d remember why we stopped being friends in the first place, and change his mind. Leave again.” 

“He’s not going anywhere.” Pepper assured him. “And he's so _right_ for you, Tony. He questions you. He lets you be yourself, but still reigns you in when you need it. He isn't afraid of your superhero lifestyle. He _gets_ you. Just...try to be nice to him? Hit on him? I don’t know, Tony. He’s basically already had sex with you - the rest can’t be that hard, right?” 

“Shut up.” He tried to make an angry face at her, but after a second his smile bled through, and they found themselves laughing out loud. “Oh god, he knows what my _penis_ looks like!” He held his stomach. “Captain America has seen my dick!” 

“Captain America _likes_ your dick!” She corrected, and they were in a full out bellow now, cracking up until they were out of air. Finally a few minutes later, Pepper nudged him with her foot. “So, what now? You gonna go try to play friendly?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony took a deep breath. “The rest of the team-”

“-Can just learn to deal with it.” Pepper finished. “You need to stop assuming everyone hates you. They signed the New Hero Deal, they’re adults. They know what they got themselves into, and that means they have to work with you and Steve as their Commanding Officers, whether they like it or not.” 

“It’s not the military, Pep.” He chuckled. “But...maybe you’re right.”

“I’m right?” Pepper’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Maybe.” Tony grumbled. 

“I’ve _got_ to rub this in Rhodes’ face.” She quickly pulled out her phone and started texting as Tony shook his head. 

[](https://imgur.com/aQWyvqs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint thought it would be hilarious to give Tony and Steve the smallest bed in the house to share. They would've protested - but shut right up when Nat gave them a death glare. 
> 
> When Laura asked how they slept the next morning at breakfast, Steve cheerfully answered that they'd slept well, while Tony stabbed the sausage on his plate with his fork.


	8. Safety First

Begrudgingly, Tony agreed that he should go home. It was time to face his problems head on.

But first, he had to get his thoughts in order. Once he was back in the penthouse, he took a long, hot shower, thinking back to his conversation with Pepper. She’d made it clear that Steve really liked him. It was still hard to believe, but he couldn’t ignore all the signs. Steve wouldn’t have done... _that_ with Other-Tony if he didn’t feel _something_ for him, right? It was just so hard to tell though. They used to be such good friends...and as much as Tony would crave to touch Steve, to kiss him, to hold all his affection and attention back when they used to hang out together, it never occurred to him that Steve might feel the same. It just seemed impossible. 

As he conditioned his hair, he tried to think of some way to break the ice. It was tough - he hadn’t exactly been very welcoming these last few weeks. Pepper had tried to give him some advice before he left.

"Just be nice." She'd ordered. Easier said than done.

“Hey, uh...I like you...too?” He told his shampoo bottle. Ugh, no. That sounded stupid. “Look, Rogers. I know I've been a dick since you got back, but...that was my mistake. We used to be friends. Can we go back to that?” His echoing voice sounded desperate and broken against the tile walls. No - that wasn’t right either.

Fuck, he wished he knew what Other-Tony had said to make Steve let his guard down. 

Wait. He could find out. 

Tony rinsed himself off in a hurry, a plan forming in his mind. He jumped out of the shower, throwing on whatever clothes he found nearby, and ran to the elevators.  
  
“Lab, FRI.”

* * *

Steve paced back and forth in his living room. He had called all of Tony's friends in a frenzy after he flew off, but they didn't seem troubled by the outburst. Rhodes insisted that Steve calm down, and take a breather. Pepper even called him back just a few minutes ago and told him that Tony was okay and would be back home soon. That he shouldn't worry anymore. As much as Steve wanted to believe them, he couldn't help but feel like every nerve in his body was on edge. 

There was _**no way**_ Tony was okay. He'd left the quinjet absolutely distraught. Steve didn't even care that the whole team caught wind of what happened, he just wanted to find Tony. Set things right. 

And God, wasn't it obvious what he needed to do?

Tony had told him, clear as day, that he didn't feel like part of the team anymore. _Of course_ he wouldn't want to be part of the team with Steve around. The man who hurt him, who lied to him, who overshadowed his whole youth with his mere existence. _Steve_ was the problem. The barrier that kept Tony from finding peace and happiness in his own home.

Steve packed a bag. He was quite used to packing quickly nowadays, and wasn't that sad.

“Captain Rogers? It seems that Mr. Stark is in his lab now, and has not set privacy mode on.” FRIDAY chimed up. Steve dropped a pair of pants in shock. He didn't think FRIDAY would _actually_ alert him of Tony's presence. He was immensely grateful for it, but his stomach also churned with anxiety.

He hesitated, only for a second, before running out the door.

He'd leave. But first, he needed to tell Tony he was sorry. For ever coming back.

* * *

Tony nervously tapped his fingers against the elevator walls. Maybe if he went back over there, to the Mirror dimension, just for a quick visit, he could convince Other-Steve to tell him how it happened, how Other-Tony got Steve to admit to liking him so quickly. They were married there, right? So surely they talked about these kinds of things. If it was all a big misunderstanding, like Steve claimed it was, then he just needed to find that _thing._ Whatever thing Other-Tony had done, or said, so perfectly that it made Steve love him back.

The elevator doors opened and he hurried to the portal. The machine started its power-up sequence when suddenly, Tony realized - once he stepped through, Other-Tony would instantly be pulled over the threshold back here. They couldn’t occupy the same universe at the same time, after all. But he had no way of knowing if Other-Tony was in the lab right now, seeing how the mirror dimension had gone off course, and he still didn't even know why. He’d gotten immensely lucky last time - if Other-Tony had been in another room at the time - much less another state or country - the force of space pulling him into the coordinates of the portal might’ve killed him.

“Fuck.” Tony looked down at the flashing numbers on his screen. He should just power off the machine. There was no use trying to go there ever again when he knew he couldn’t risk Other-Tony's life. Before he began the shutdown sequence though, he saw something odd scribbled into his notebook. He picked it up to take a closer look. He realized it was something written backwards. 

_‘He loves you. Be good to him.’_

It didn’t look forced - whoever wrote this was genuinely writing backwards. It must’ve been Other-Tony. It had to be. And there was more. He read the formulas that were haphazardly scribbled underneath - _'A^path (x,y,z,t) = e^iS (x,y,z,t)'_...where did he know that from? 

He held the notebook up to the lab lights for a clearer view, pondering over what message Other-Tony was trying to convey to him, when he heard a voice behind him. 

“What are you doing?” 

Tony spun around, slamming the notebook on the control panel face-down. He hadn’t heard anyone come in. It was Steve. Fuck. Of _course_ it was Steve. It was always Steve. 

“Nothing.” He lied. 

“Are you seriously trying to go back there without telling us again?” Steve got that little crease over his eye, the one that formed on his stupid, perfect brow every time he got upset. Shit, Tony had fucked up again. 

“I...I was _going_ to but -” 

“Tony, really?” Steve let out an exasperated scoff. “I’ve been worried sick about you, looking for you, praying to God that you’re alright, and you’re just...look, you think we don’t care about you, but how are we supposed to show you that we care when you won’t even tell us what’s going on?"

Tony responded with a blank expression. He was caught off guard, hadn't anticipated having this conversation without _something_ prepared to say. Steve sighed and continued.

"I'm sorry I...I'm not upset with you. I promise. Look, I just came down here to tell you that my...my things are packed Tony. I’m leaving for the compound. I’m so sorry for hurting you. But I’m _trying_ to make it right. I **get** that these science experiments are important to you, but while I’m gone...you can’t just do something so dangerous without telling someone. Anyone. Please, Tony. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Tony couldn’t hear the concern in Steve’s voice. In fact, all he could hear now was a high pitched ringing in his ears. All he could hear was that Steve was leaving. Leaving _him. Again_.

Steve didn't believe in him. He had his shiny new friends, who weren’t sleep deprived, insensitive assholes who wanted Steve all to themselves. Tony thought he had _changed._ After his multiple death scares, after Ultron, after everything, he really thought he was a changed man, but right now, all he wanted was Steve. To be his, and for him to be Tony’s. For things to be easy between them again. He was tired of the fighting, of the sneaking around, of the constant war. Tony couldn’t help his rage, couldn’t help but be selfish. 

So to hell with being nice. 

“And **_I_** get that **_you_** don’t have faith in me, but if you’d trust me for one fucking second, maybe everything wouldn't be so fucked up right now!” Tony shouted.

“What are you even talking about?” Steve ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. “It’s like we’re having two completely different conversations. If you have a problem, just **tell** me. I get that I messed up, but don’t accuse me of not trusting you. I trust you with my life.” 

“Oh, really?” Tony bit out, “It sure didn’t seem that way when you found out Bucky was alive. You hid things from me, left me out, when I would _never_ try to sabotage you.”

“Tony-”

“No! And you **left**! You left because you didn’t trust me when I told you I’d fix the Accords, when I told you I’d take care of Wanda.” 

“That’s not why-”

“And you don’t trust me **now**! Every time you see me, it’s like you’re walking on eggshells. That’s why I keep hiding from you. God forbid you feel threatened in your own home. I certainly wouldn’t know what _that_ feels like!” Tony was screaming now. He didn’t even realize he was shaking and had tears running down his face. “Shit.” He wiped his cheeks, and tried to turn away, when Steve grabbed his hand. 

“I’m so sorry.” Steve pulled him in, and somehow Tony found himself buried in Steve’s chest. His warm, broad, safe....god how could he fall for him all over again? 

“S-Steve…don’t...” Tony weakly whimpered, but he found that he wasn't pulling away, instead he was desperately clutching on to Steve. This is where he wanted to be. This is where he _needed_ to be.

“Tony, I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way.” Steve ran a big hand down the back of his neck, and Tony choked out an involuntary sob. It was so warm and wonderful, and he never wanted him to stop. “I’m so sorry for leaving. I **do** trust you, I came back for _you,_ not for the team, not for anyone else. I just...I can’t be _normal_ around you. You’re right, I **do** feel like I have to walk on eggshells when I'm around you. But it’s not because I'm afraid of you, it's so I don’t scare you away. I just want you to be happy. That's why...if you feel threatened by me, then I need to go, Tony.” 

“No!” Tony shook his head in Steve’s chest, and grabbed his shirt sleeves, pulling him closer. “Stop! Stop saying you’ll go!”

“No?” Steve asked, and Tony just huddled deeper into his chest in response. “Then what, Tony? What do you want from me?” He gently pulled Tony’s face up. “I’ll do anything. Tony, I need to show you that I care, just tell me - how do I show you?” 

Tony momentarily forgot - he forgot why he was mad, forgot that he wasn’t good enough, forgot that he must’ve looked like hell right now. All he knew was Steve’s worried eyes looking right through him. He found himself inching closer. It looked like - maybe - Steve was leaning in too. Even through his tears, he could see those ocean blue orbs moving towards him, could feel the strong, sturdy arms engulfing him, could hear the increasingly annoying alarms overhead. 

Alarms?

“Shit!” Tony pulled away from Steve’s grasp, almost tripping in the process. The inter-dimensional portal was overheating, struggling to tear open space and time without the input of a specific location. Tony had forgotten all about the shutdown sequence. He scrambled for the emergency shutoff button, slamming it right before the portal could get hot enough to start melting the lab floor. 

The force of the machine was suddenly dispersed, and shards of metal were knocked loose, swinging wildly as the velocity of the particles around the failed portal struggled to slow from light speed. Steve grabbed Tony and threw them both to the ground, right as a steel beam shot over their heads, crashing into a junk pile behind them. Steve covered Tony with his body, shielding him from the debris of the explosion, and after a few more tense seconds, the horrible scraping of metal against metal stopped, and the glowing hot pile of what was once Tony's machine began to cool down. 

“Are you okay?” Steve pushed and pulled Tony’s limbs around, patting down every inch of his body, furiously checking for any scratches or loose shrapnel that may have hit him. 

“I’m fine.” Tony said, sniffling away his forgotten tears. Steve visibly relaxed, his eyes meeting Tony’s again. Tony saw Steve quickly lick his lips- probably a reflex - but it suddenly brought him back to what they had just almost done. “Uh...” He brilliantly muttered, his gaze flicking back up to Steve's, where he saw a glimmer of something. Something not quite yet spoken between them. Before he could get another word out, a roaring whoosh cut him off, a cold, white spray engulfing the both of them. 

“Dum-E!! No!” Tony yelled out, covering his face with his arms as Steve tried to get up. “Stop!” The robot had helpfully decided that they both needed to be sprayed with the fire extinguisher, after the fact. Steve finally scrambled up through the thick cloud enveloping them, and took the nozzle from the robot’s claws, patting it on its base. 

“It’s okay, buddy. We’re okay.” He cooed when the dejected machine beeped sadly. 

“I just showered you stupid piece of junk!” Tony pouted from the floor, throwing a fit. 

“It’s not a big deal Ton-” Steve turned back, and they both saw each other, covered in white, sticky powder. 

A beat passed, and Steve let out a snort. 

“Oh, this is funny to you, Rogers?” Tony tried to remain serious, but Steve was in hysterics now, and Tony’s lips couldn’t help but turn up in delight. Steve was wiping tears from his eyes, and Tony joined in, cackling at hearing Steve let go. They both started coughing when their movement kicked up more dust, and that just made them laugh harder. He hadn’t shared a moment like this - just open and honest laughter - with Steve in a very long time. 

And for some reason, that’s when it hit him - the formulas Other-Tony had left him - they were the path-integral formulation. Proof that quantum mechanics is probabilistic - in other words, the only reason he and Steve weren’t together, weren’t married in this universe, was purely due to luck. He _wasn't_ any different from the Other-Tony. He wasn't the evil version of himself after all. Maybe Steve really _could_ love him. If they gave it a chance.

"Oh my God,” Steve’s laughter died down, and he held out his hand to Tony, who was still sprawled out on the floor, “I could use some fresh air." 

Tony looked up at him, and decided he’d take that chance. 

"Yeah." Tony took it, grinning as he let Steve pull him up. 

"Our old spot?" Steve asked, with a small, apprehensive smile. It was an olive branch. He placed all his hope into this question, and Tony didn't feel like fighting anymore. He just wanted Steve's companionship back. 

"Yeah." 


	9. Your Eyes speak Volumes

They found some of Tony's old, oversized MIT sweaters inside a broom closet in the back of the lab, swapped out their ruined shirts, and put Dum-E back on his charging station lest he try to help out with the cleanup in their absence. The elevator ride to the observatory was silent, but not uncomfortable. As they had done a hundred times before, they grabbed some blankets from the patio chairs on the deck, and sat on the edge of the balcony, overlooking the city. 

The same spot where - a lifetime ago - they used to meet. It was a perfect afternoon - the sky was clear, the buildings under them just barely turning their lights on as the sun edged closer to the horizon. 

“So, you’ll stay?” Steve had been itching to ask since the moment he knew Tony was back in the tower. 

“Hm?” Tony hummed, taking in the view.

“You said...you said we aren’t your team.” Steve fidgeted with the edge of his blanket, draped over his broad shoulders, barely covering him to his waist. “But we **are** Tony. I promise, I’ll even stop reprimanding you. I won’t yell anymore. I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you want. But we need you here Tony. **_I_ **need you here.” 

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, and squared his shoulders. 

“That’s not...that was never it Steve.” He said. It looked like he was mustering up all his courage to speak his truth. “I don’t care that you bug me about stuff. In fact - I really...it helps. It keeps me grounded. I like knowing you care.” He took a deep breath. “It’s when you stop. That’s what bothers me. When you forget about me, and go back to your own friends, and your own life. That’s when it hurts.” 

“You’re my friend too, Tony.” Steve softly replied. ' _You're so much more than that' -_ he thought.

“I know.” Tony said. “But...like when you stopped coming here.” They looked back to the patio furniture, reminding them both of countless afternoons spent going over paperwork, studying strategy, joking, laughing, doing nothing and talking about everything. “I know, looking back, that you were busy taking down Hydra. And then you were needed at the compound. And then you were looking for Bucky. But for a little while there - before all that - it felt like...like you and I were special. Like we meant a lot to each other. Then, when you moved, and you stopped coming...it's like I was losing you. Then I _did_ lose you. It was just too much for me to handle. That’s why...I didn’t want you to get too close again. I thought it would only be a matter of time before you'd leave again. That’s why I’ve been pushing you away.” 

“You _do_ mean a lot to me, Tony. And I’m here _now._ ” Steve said. Tony nodded, not looking up. ' _You mean **everything** to me'_ \- Steve thought.

They were sitting only inches from each other, but to Steve, the gap felt a mile wide. He looked down to the city streets, the countless cars driving by in the distance - everyone heading home, to be with their families. And here he was, with Tony, with _his_ family. And he needed to save it.

Keeping these thoughts to himself wasn't helping anybody. If Tony was here, brave enough to open up to Steve, then he needed to do the same. 

“I’m not leaving you again. I mean it.” Steve moved a little closer. Tony didn’t move away. “I’m sorry for everything Tony. I know it’s no excuse, but I was so afraid of disappointing you. I thought, maybe, if I could just find Bucky, just _fix_ him, we could move forward without ever having to get into the ugly truth. I thought I could have it all. So, it was easier to keep it from you. I know now that it was stupid, to think I could’ve kept secrets from you. But that’s why I never told you about your parents. About Bucky and what we were doing all those years. I just, I wanted to come home one day, my friend by my side, and have you back too. Instead, I pushed you away, I lost you. I’m so sorry, Tony. I hate myself for disappointing you.” 

“You could never disappoint me.” Tony replied. “Make me blind with rage? Sure. Drive me crazy? You bet. But you would never disappoint me.” Steve hummed, unconvinced.

“Looking back, I would have done it all differently. I’d have told you everything sooner.” Steve said.

“It would’ve blown up in your face anyways.” Tony mumbled.

“Maybe.” Steve said. “But we would’ve worked it out, eventually, right?” He gave Tony a small smile. “We always do.” 

“Maybe.” Tony scooted closer too. 

“Most of all I regret hurting you. Breaking your trust. And doing it again last week. I'm truly sorry for that, too." Steve steeled himself. This was it, he needed to say what he felt, put it all out there, like Tony had done. Consequences be damned. "I just...want you back. In my life. And if there's any fraction of a chance...” Steve paused. "Well, if it wasn't clear before...I like you. I want to _be_ with you. But I understand if...if it's just not in the cards." Tony didn’t say anything, but he closed the gap between them, letting Steve wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to his side. They sat together for a few minutes, letting Steve’s words hang in the air. The weight of Tony’s body against Steve’s, the steady assurance of Steve’s arm on Tony, it knocked their walls down, all their barriers, all their inhibitions crashing around them. 

Finally, Tony took Steve's hand, and broke the silence. 

“I want you too. I've wanted you longer than I can remember. But...I’m not like him, Steve. I don’t know what Other-Tony said when he was here to make you suddenly like me in that way, but-”

“No.” Steve stopped him. He tried to ignore the overwhelming sensation of Tony's hand in his. “I’ve wanted you since way before that.” He felt Tony's shoulders tense up against him. “I liked you long before this whole mess. I only have eyes for you, Tony.” Steve could hear the fabric of his sweater shuffle as Tony turned his face into his neck, and felt a puff of uneven breath on his skin. A hot teardrop ran down his collarbone. He rubbed Tony’s arm gently, soothing him. “But you're right. I haven't been good at showing you that. But that will all change from now on, okay? I'll show you, every day, how much I want you. How much I need you." Tony swallowed hard against his chest. "You wanna know what Other-Tony said to me when he got here?” 

Tony shot up at that. He had small tears in his eyes, but they were completely forgotten as he nodded furiously. Steve chuckled and pulled Tony back down, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. 

“He didn’t say much of anything, actually.” Steve said.

“Oh, come on.” Tony puffed his cheeks in annoyance, and Steve laughed, squeezing his shoulder. 

“No! I mean it. I was asleep when he came into my room. He really _did_ think I was his husband, I guess they use my room sometimes when the penthouse is being renovated. He just crawled into my lap and said he’d missed me, and I said I’d missed him too. I thought...I thought it was _you_. Then he kissed me and...well, you know.” Steve blushed. “We didn’t realize until the morning after that he wasn’t you.”

“So, what? All I had to do all these years is jump on your lap to get you to kiss me?” Tony scoffed. 

“It’s not rocket science, Tony.” Steve responded, and was pleased when Tony broke into a fit of giggles next to him at that. “There’s no right thing to say. I **_did_ ** miss you. Every day, I missed you. Not some idea of you. Not Other-Tony. **_You._ ** I miss **this.** Just us.” 

“I miss us too.” Tony replied. He waited a moment before continuing. “But you have to hear me out. You’re….you’re **you.** You kiss babies and help old ladies cross the street and everyone loves you. The team loves you. The team is happy to follow you to the ends of the earth - because you’re an amazing leader with or without me. You’re like, the picture-perfect boy scout and soldier and hero. And I’m….well I...I don’t fit in. I’m nothing like you guys. I met Other-Steve when I was in the mirror dimension.” 

Steve stopped rubbing his arm, and patiently listened. 

“The way he talked about Other-me...it was unreal. He went on and on about how kind Tony was, and thoughtful and loving and I thought...I thought it really sounded like the universe screwed up. Like that Other Tony belonged here, with the rest of you, not me. I’m none of those things, Steve. You probably couldn't tell me about Bucky because I wasn't transparent with you either, why would you trust me with that? I _know_ I'm a mess. I know better than anyone. I wreck stuff, I make bad decisions, I’m impulsive and rash and-”

“Stop. Don’t do that.” Steve sternly said. 

“Do what?” 

“You put yourself down.” Steve sighed. “And you make me out to be this perfect being. I’m not, Tony. I’m far from perfect.” 

“But everyone-”

“No.” Steve cut him off. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You think I’m perfect, just because the team gravitates towards me. But you’re wrong. Sure, they know me better, because I’m around, I _talk_ to them - which you should do sometime, by the way. But that doesn’t make me a better person, and it certainly doesn't make me perfect.” 

Steve took both of Tony’s hands, turning him so they were face to face, so he could look him in the eyes. “You’re right. We’re nothing like you Tony. And I mean that in the best way possible. We might look perfect from the outside, but that’s because we hide our flaws. We hide them to a fault. I get so nervous about hard truths, Tony - so scared that I hide them, I become a liar in the hopes of sparing myself and others the pain. 

Nat - she might look perfect, but she’s hiding some dark things, Tony. She shuts us out, is afraid of disappointing those around her, so she hides her true self. Doesn’t let anyone know who she really is. 

Buck, he’s so afraid of being a burden that he never tells me anything. Never tells anyone what’s bothering him - Sam and I have to force things out of him sometimes, just because he’s so scared of being too much for us to handle. 

And Wanda, don't get me started on the secrets she keeps. 

We all hide ourselves Tony, so yes. We’re nothing like you - because you wear your flaws on your sleeve and let the whole world see exactly who you are, exactly what you stand for. Even if you mess up, you take responsibility and then some. You make the world a better place, and no amount of obstacles can stand in your way.”

“So you like me because...because I’m a fuck-up?” Tony blinked. 

“No! You know what I mean.” Steve let out a frustrated sound, and Tony smirked, to let him know he was just messing with him. “God you’re so... I’m just-I’m trying to say something meaningful here, Stark.” Steve huffed, but smiled back, and kept going. “You’re unceremoniously, unapologetically honest about yourself, and about everything you do, and I admire that, so much more than you’ll ever know. We all do. **That’s** why we’re here. Because when we’re here, we know where we stand, we know who we trust, and we know it’s all thanks to you. 

And you **are** a kind, thoughtful, loving person. I’ve _seen_ it, Tony. I’ve seen how you are around Rhodey, and Pepper and Happy, and that kid from Queens, and everyone that you love. Hell, you even used to be that way around me...before...before everything.” Steve sighed, letting go of Tony. Tony’s hands hung in the air, frozen in place. Then, something clicked. 

“We could always just...go back to that.” Tony casually suggested, like the solution could be as simple as that.

“Go back?”

“Yeah. To how things used to be. You know, start over.” Tony got that gleam in his eye, the one that appeared whenever he found a new, world-changing project to work on. “We could do a complete overhaul, rewrite the system, wipe the RAM. Burn it all to the ground and rebuild it from scratch! Brand new coding, brand new software.” Steve didn’t exactly know what he was talking about, but as Tony waved his hands above his head, Steve imagined that the genius could see everything, every aspect of their relationship, in front of him, as if his eyes were the holograms in his lab, as if he could see the future as clearly as he could see the sunset across the bay.

The sunset, reflecting in his gorgeous, deep eyes. They were usually brown, and warm, but right now, the light from the horizon made them glow a stunning golden hue. The color of the wedding ring Other-Tony had worn. He suddenly remembered his counterpart’s nickname - Sunshine. It’s funny - the name was much more appropriate for Tony. His eyes were like fireballs, bright and beautiful, beckoning him, luring him in, and he didn’t care if he got burned.

* * *

"It'll be foolproof! Now that we know the bugs..." Tony realized with a start that he'd been blabbering on for a while. Embarrassed, he turned to Steve, expecting a response to his proposal. Instead, he found the other man mesmerized. Lost in his eyes. He was leaning in - closer - and there was no explosion or overzealous robot to stop them this time. Tony froze, watching Steve’s lips until he felt them on his own. It was chaste, Steve's mouth softly opening against his. Steve hesitated for a moment, almost pulling away, but Tony’s brain rebooted at the last second, and finally he kissed back. 

Before he could process it all, the kiss was over. Steve sat back, smiling shyly at him. Tony touched his fingers up to his lips, and looked at him in confusion. 

“...Why?” Tony asked. 

“You didn’t…you didn’t want...” Steve’s smile turned to despair, so Tony immediately put a stop to it. 

“No! I mean yes, I wanted it.” He quickly wrapped his hands around Steve’s. “God, do I want it. But, I mean...why? Why now?” He rephrased the question. Steve breathed out in relief before answering. 

“Other-Tony. He looked so _happy._ I don’t want to miss out on that. I know why Other-Tony called Steve his Sunshine now. Because that’s what you are to me. **_You’re_ ** my Sunshine. My muse, my reason for still living in this century. You make me so happy, happier than I ever knew I could be, and I want that for _you_. I don’t know how the Steve in that universe did it - how he made his Tony so happy. But I think I can do it too. I want to try. I _have_ to try.” 

Tony gaped at him for much too long, until he realized that the silence was deafening, and he needed to talk too. 

“Oh.” Tony replied carefully. “Me too. I want to try too.” He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I, uh...I might’ve...forgotten to tell you. The Other-Steve...he kissed me. When I went to the mirror universe.” 

“Really?” Steve blurted out. “You didn’t tell me!” 

“Sorry.” Tony blushed. “I...I guess he thought I was his husband too. I should’ve told you. I’m sorry. You have every right to be upset.” He apologized again. "I know I've been giving you hell about not telling me things, and it's hypocritical of me to not tell you sooner-"

Steve cut him off with a bellowing laugh. Tony blinked at him in surprise. 

“Oh, Tony. It doesn't matter.” Steve said. "How could I be upset with you when you're _here._ With _me_ , finally talking to me, being with me." He beamed at him, and Tony hesitantly smiled back. “I’m actually kind of glad we met them. They brought us together, after all.” 

“Yeah, that’s...kind of why I was down in the lab in the first place. I wanted to go back to the mirror universe to ask them how it all happened. How to get you to like me.” 

Steve shot him a smirk. “You could just ask _me_ , you know.”

“Heh. Yeah.” Tony chuckled. “So. Rogers. How do I...woo you?” He asked, twirling a finger in the air for dramatic effect. It made Steve laugh again, which was a win in his book. 

“Oh god, Tony.” Steve shook his head. “We could try...a date?” 

“Yeah. Okay.” Tony’s heart almost leapt out through his reactor. The sun had set now, and he could see a few dimly lit stars appearing in the sky behind Steve’s radiant smile. “May I take you on a date tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” Steve replied. “I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Tony turned back to the city. It was shining, full of life, full of promise. “Good.” 

They sat there, enjoying the view in quiet companionship, until the sky was pitch black. Steve took his blanket and draped it over Tony. It wasn’t very cold, but he knew Tony liked to be bundled up. 

“I expect you to woo me tomorrow.” He teased as he stood up.

“I’ll knock you off your feet, Rogers.” Tony promised. Steve walked back inside, leaving Tony to watch the skyline below. He kicked his feet out over the edge, swinging them back and forth gleefully. He hadn’t felt this exhilarated in years. He stayed out on the roof a little longer, thinking of all the places he could take Steve. Would he like a nice, quiet restaurant? Or maybe a baseball game, he’d have to check the schedule for tomorrow. They used to talk about taking Steve out dancing someday - maybe he could find a ballroom somewhere that operated on a Monday night. Hell, he had enough money to _buy_ a ballroom if it came down to it. 

His mind swirled with ideas, and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He decided to call it a night - he’d go get cleaned up and probably stay up late overthinking every angle of this date - but it would all be worth it if he could get another kiss tomorrow night. 

He stood up with renewed vigor, and practically skipped back to the penthouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that you've read this chapter - is it weird that I keep changing character perspectives halfway through my chapters? I feel like I want to shove all their wonderful happy thoughts onto the page lol! Next chapter might be full of changing POV's so I'm just checking that it's not too confusing 😅


	10. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter & illustrations today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! All smut

Giddy with anticipation, Tony cleaned up and took a seat at his bar (hot chocolate in hand, no liquor tonight; he needed all his wits if he was going to come up with the best first date ever) when he heard a knock at the door. 

"FRI?" He questioned. FRIDAY never let anyone get all the way to the door without announcing their arrival. 

"You have a visitor, boss." She replied casually. "You might want to answer." Tony rolled his eyes. Great. Now _this_ A.I. was forming an attitude as well. 

He opened the door to reveal a winded, nervous... _handsome_ looking Captain, wearing a dark five piece suit that hugged in all the right places. He was holding an enormous blooming bouquet of pink and red lilies. 

"Uh." Tony gaped eloquently. It couldn't have been more than half an hour since he'd left the rooftop. Steve held the flowers out to him, and Tony found himself blushing, hard, as he gingerly took them. "For me?" He weakly asked, at a loss for anything else to say. 

Steve nodded, catching his breath as if he'd just run a marathon for fun in the time they were apart. He pulled himself together and stood up straight, his hands forming fists at his side, knuckles white with tension. 

"I...I realized that I didn't…I didn't give you a goodnight kiss." He fumbled out, hanging his head in shame, like it was the most unforgivable sin on earth. "And that's not a very nice thing for a boyfriend to do so…" He peeked up through his lashes at Tony, giving him a questioning look through his raised brow, asking for permission. 

Tony gently set the flowers down on a console next to the door, then turned back and launched himself at Steve. He pulled him in by the collar, their mouths crashing, open and desperate. Tony groaned as he stuck his tongue down Steve's throat, blindly kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

Steve honestly wasn't expecting that reaction, and as quick as his reflexes were, his hands remained hovering behind Tony's back. He didn't know whether he could - whether he was _allowed_ to pull Tony closer. But he didn't get the option- Tony threw his arms around his neck and jumped, and Steve caught him, unintentionally gripping his ass in the process. It made Tony moan, and Steve felt that right down to his cock. 

He spread his fingers wide, and squeezed Tony's ass, just to see what would happen. It made Tony jolt forward, he hissed out a string of curses. 

"Shit - Oh, _fuck_." A hand shot up to Steve's hair, pulling back so he could see his face. "Fuck me. Bedroom. Now." Tony groaned, voice low and gravely with desire, before attacking Steve’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. Steve looked around at their surroundings - he'd been in here before, but he didn't know where Tony's bedroom was. Tony got impatient and pulled on his hair again. 

"You're so infuriating." Tony growled between tender bites and kisses. "Down the hall. Last door on the right." He ordered, and Steve diligently carried them right over, anticipation bubbling in his stomach as he felt Tony's hands fumbling with his shirt buttons. 

Somehow, through the distraction of heavy petting and groping, they made it to the bedroom, where Steve tried to carefully set Tony down on the bed, but the genius had other plans. He threw off his shirt before pulling Steve down, laying him flat on his back. 

“Take off your suit.” He demanded as he pulled Steve’s shoes off. Steve had barely finished unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Tony pull the rest of his clothes off without haste. God, he was gorgeous. And all his. 

“Tony…” The name choked out of his throat, his own clothes forgotten as he ran his hands over Tony’s body. He really _had_ been out of it, maybe even half-asleep last time. There was no way Other-Tony was as beautiful as the man in front of him now. Tony was leaner and more muscular, though that didn’t stop his endless curves from drawing him in, making him dizzy with want. His skin wasn’t as soft as Other-Tony’s. It was scattered with cuts, old scars and burns - proof of the battles they’d won side by side - of the lives they lived that were uniquely and wholly theirs. There was no one in this universe or the next who could understand Steve’s whole being, his fears, his desires, his insecurities, more than Tony. _This_ Tony.

“Need a hand, gorgeous?” Tony purred, noticing Steve’s fascinated gaze. He straddled Steve, leaning forward to pull his jacket and shirt down. His fully erect cock rubbing against Steve’s unbearably tight pants that were still on for some damned reason. 

“Mmngh…” Steve moaned, bucking his hips up, chasing the friction. He’d never felt like this before - the insatiable need to give himself fully to someone like this. He wanted Tony right now, more than he’d wanted anything in his life. Tony teased him, raising his ass in the air so Steve couldn’t rub against him. 

“Ah, ah. Don’t want to spoil the main event, do we?” Tony grinned, running his hands over Steve’s now exposed chest. 

“I can go back-to-back.” Steve gasped out, needing release soon. Thoughts of Tony so willing and eager for him were overwhelming. “Please.” He begged. 

“Oh really?” Tony’s brows shot up. Steve could see the gears turning, a plan forming. “Well, that’s all you had to say, big guy.” He cupped Steve’s straining cock through his pants. “Yeah. **Big** guy.” He cheerfully confirmed. 

Tony unbuckled Steve's belt, unpopped his buttons, unzipped his pants torturously slowly. Steve almost regretted wearing so much clothes. At least Tony was letting him caress every inch of his stunning figure in the meantime. Steve relished the feeling of Tony’s warm body under his roaming touch. He hissed when Tony finally pulled his pants down, the cold air hitting him, making his cock leak. 

Now it was Tony’s turn to look on in fascination. Steve watched Tony as his eyes grew, and he licked his lips. He realized that this was the first time Tony was seeing him completely naked, and it made Steve’s heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but follow Tony's eyes, they were intense, inquisitive, like so many times before, when he was first learning about Steve, unlocking bits and pieces of him, little by little. His gaze wasn't calm and tranquil like Other-Tony's. It was wild and fiery like the Tony he knew, his dark, full lashes bordering deep, dark galaxies that he could get lost in forever.

Without thinking, he reached down to touch himself, to relieve some of the pressure, but Tony smacked his hand away before looking him in the eyes again. 

“No.” Tony chastised. “Mine.” 

The word made Steve shiver from his neck to his toes, and he unwittingly rolled his hips up, his thick, heavy cock bouncing off his stomach at the movement. Tony’s eyes snapped back down, and he crawled lower, his attention returning to the task at hand. He was face to face with Steve’s crotch now, clasping him with one hand, giving him a long, tight tug, granting Steve some relief. He moaned, his hands reaching down on their own accord, running through Tony’s hair. Tony kissed the tip of his leaking cock, getting his lips nice and wet before running them down the side, all the way down to its base, then nuzzling down there for a moment. Steve was going crazy at the sensations, his release so close yet so far. 

“Tony.” He moaned, but it came out sounding desperate and pleading. Tony hummed, lips still on his cock, the vibrations making him leak even more. 

“Yeah. I know you want to cum, honey.” Tony spoke into his crotch, as if he was speaking to his dick. It would’ve made Steve chuckle, if he wasn’t barely grasping onto his sanity at the moment. “But you’re going to have to wait a little longer. I want to make you cum harder than that Other-Tony did.” 

“It’s not a competition.” Steve ran a hand against Tony’s cheek. Tony leaned into it, and smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, but I wanna win.” He said through a mischievous grin. Oh God, Tony was turning this into some kind of twisted game, where his ejaculation was the high score. 

“You already win.” Steve gritted out as Tony licked a stripe up his cock. “Only want you. No one else.” 

“Really?” Tony asked through doe eyes as he gave Steve another good, long stroke. “No other versions of me?” 

“No.” Steve gripped the sheets. 

“Even if I found a version of me with _two_ dicks and some nice tits?” Tony teased. “I’m sure I could get the machine up and running again.” Steve looked down at him and scowled in annoyance. Tony just smiled in return, then sucked him down in one go for good measure. Steve threw his head back and groaned. In the back of his mind, he was glad for this banter, though. It meant Tony wasn’t insecure about the whole thing after all. The fact that he was joking around like this meant he was having fun, and Steve loved that Tony was having fun with him. 

“I’ll get you back for that, Stark.” He growled out as Tony slid his cock deep down his throat. Tony just hummed in agreement, making Steve clutch his hair harder. He wasn’t pulling his punches now, he bobbed his head up and down, setting a brutal pace.

Steve realized he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I’m gonna…” He tugged on Tony’s head, asking him to come off, but Tony squeezed his hands under Steve’s thighs and clutched at his ass, pulling him deeper with his grip. 

“N’. M’n.” He stubbornly muttered again through a full mouth. _His._ The thought of being Tony’s hit him like a punch in the gut, and he came, hard. He pumped up into Tony’s mouth, his hips seizing up uncontrollably. Tony's eyes rolled up, watching as Steve came undone. He forced Steve’s cock deeper still, his nose buried into the short patch of hair he kept trimmed, tickling him a bit. When Steve’s cock stopped throbbing in his mouth, Tony finally pulled back, coughed up a bit of spunk, and wiped his mouth through a satisfied grin. Steve was laying on his back, a faraway look on his face, his mind blank for once as he came down from his high. He felt Tony tenderly run his hands up and down his thighs. 

“Still hard as rocks.” Tony observed. “Amazing. I can’t wait to ride it.” He crawled up, reaching over Steve to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Steve was still in a daze, but his glossy eyes tracked Tony’s movements. He got one look at that cute, round ass as it stretched over him, and he was suddenly invigorated. Before Tony could make another move, Steve sat up and pushed him down onto his back instead. 

"Not yet." Steve breathed, his figure towering over the smaller man. Tony glanced up at him with big, questioning eyes. "Told you I'd get you back for that.” Steve said, his fierce gaze was piercing, making Tony shiver in suspense. The supersoldier leaned down, letting his mouth hover right over Tony's. Tony stretched his neck up, trying to take a kiss, but Steve pulled back just a bit, just enough to say what he needed to say.

"I don't want anyone else, baby." Tony let out a tiny whimper at hearing the pet name being used for him. "You know the only reason I let him touch me, was because I thought it was you, right? Since I met you, I haven't wanted anyone else. You're it for me, Tony." 

* * *

Tony was going to open his mouth to protest - to make another joke - to say something, anything to put Steve's confession into doubt, because surely his feelings couldn't last forever, and he needed to protect himself through quick words and humor, just in case. In case he was let down, in case Steve changed his mind in the morning, in case he realized Tony wasn't as good in bed as the tabloids made him out to be, or was too clingy, or always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. But all those thoughts came to a screeching halt when Steve's lips found his, the tender kiss melting away his worries. Steve pulled back again and searched his eyes before speaking. 

"Whatever you're thinking right now, please let it go, darling." Steve's big hand caressed his cheek, and Tony nodded, blinking away tears, wondering how Steve knew every time Tony doubted himself. "I've always been yours, Tony. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I love you." Tony's eyes shot open. "And I'll work every day to convince you of that. Even if it takes me a lifetime. I'll show you, over and over again, that I love you." 

"I love you too." Tony whispered, and Steve smiled wide.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Steve brought his lips back down, kissing Tony so hard, he saw stars. It was enough. Enough to settle the erratic storm in his mind, enough to allow him to let go of his self deprecating insecurities, and just enjoy himself here and now with the man who had always made him smile, always made him feel safe and happy, the man he truly loved. 

He let himself be manhandled as Steve spread his legs open and kissed his way down slowly, whispering sweet things to every inch of his body. Tony sighed, he closed his eyes and relaxed, head falling back, waiting for Steve's warm, soft lips on his dick. 

Instead, he yelped when he felt the hot swipe of Steve's tongue over his asshole. Steve held his thighs down so he wouldn't squirm at the sensation, and that only made Tony hotter, incredibly turned on at the thought of being pinned down by Steve. 

* * *

"Oh….oh baby…fuck, yes!" Tony moaned as Steve explored Tony's opening further, taking small cautious licks at first, then delving in. Steve had wondered what Tony would taste like down there, and to be honest, it didn't really taste like much of anything but clean skin - he _had_ just showered again since Dum-E blasted them, after all. But feeling Tony writhe above him, hearing him squeal and moan in ecstasy, was more than enough encouragement. 

He teased him with small, soft bites to his cheeks that made Tony break out into breathy giggles. He pushed his tongue past his puckering hole, feeling Tony tighten around the wet muscle, and was surprised when he realized how silky and smooth it was inside. He closed his eyes, using both hands to spread Tony’s cheeks, burying his face against him, delving as deep as he could go to chase that velvety skin. He pulled back when he finally noticed the hand tugging relentlessly at his hair. 

“Please, Steve! S-stop! I’m gonna….” Tony choked out, squeezing the base of his cock, face twisted and straining. Steve finally stopped, and looked up from between his legs, innocently tilting his head to the side with a dopey smile, proud of himself for making Tony go wild with pleasure. Tony grumbled at him. “Menace. You’re a fucking menace.” He stuck out his other hand, offering the small bottle, and Steve took the lube. “If you don’t get inside me before I pop, I’ll be very upset with you.” Tony warned. 

Well, Steve certainly didn’t want that. 

He wiped his mouth, and got his fingers nice and lubed up. Tony’s face relaxed as he opened up easily under him, a couple fingers were nothing compared to the stimulation of Steve’s tongue. Steve boldly added a third finger when he heard Tony hiss above him. 

“Too much?” He asked, pulling back slightly.

“No. Keep going.” Tony encouraged him. “Just stings a little, but I’ll need it for that huge thing.” He said, referring to Steve’s cock, which gave a little twitch at the mention of filling him up. Steve slowed down anyways, adding more lube, taking his time to open Tony up just right. It was obvious that Tony wasn’t as experienced with this as the Other-him had been, Steve wasn’t sure if he’d ever been with a man before at all. But that made it all the more intimate, sharing these new and exciting experiences with the person he loved. _His_ person. 

When Tony was good and ready, Steve got on his knees, lining himself up. He saw Tony bite his lips nervously, staring down at Steve’s huge cock. Steve leaned forward, and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“We don’t have to do that if you’re not ready, baby.” He gave Tony an out, “I can turn you around and we can finish this with our mouths if you want. I know you’re good at that.” He winked. 

“No.” Tony’s hands slid over his shoulders, determined as always. “I wanna be filled up with you. Please.” Tony’s fingers caressed his hot skin. “Wanna feel you inside me.” Steve kissed him again. 

“Okay. But tell me if you need me to slow down.” Steve said. He added another squirt of lube for good measure, and began to push his way in. Tony tensed up for just a second before moaning at the feeling of Steve, _his_ Steve, finally inside him. 

“M..More.” He demanded, and Steve pushed in deeper. “More!” He whined, so Steve slowly sheathed himself further to his pleas, until he was all the way in. Tony panted heavily next to his ear, arms fully encasing his neck now, hanging onto him for dear life. Tony's cock, trapped between them, was fully leaking now, drops of pre-cum rolling down his stomach, tickling his skin, dripping onto the sheets. Tony’s gaze was unfocused, all he knew right now was the feeling of Steve’s fat cock inside him.

“M’not gonna…l-last-” Tony tried to articulate, but Steve could tell his brain was fuzzy and clouded. 

“Me either.” Steve understood him. He knew they both wouldn’t last very long. But he wanted to make Tony feel amazing, that was his only goal right now, so he took a deep breath, trying to stave off his impending orgasm, and powered through. He repositioned himself, taking Tony firmly by the back of his neck. Tony’s head fell back, and he blinked up at him, his mouth open in lust. 

Steve took the opportunity to stick his tongue down his throat as he thrust forward. Tony moaned into him, and he snapped his hips again, making Tony whine in arousal. Tony’s arms tightened around his neck, he didn’t want their lips to part even for a second. Steve was thrusting into him from both ends, timing his cock and tongue to penetrate Tony at the same time, as deep as he could go. 

* * *

Tony was light-headed, the feeling of Steve’s cock filling him up, his tongue fucking into his mouth, his own cock squeezed between them, leaking cum making it wet and slippery. He’d never felt so wanted, so full of love and so full of Steve. 

_Steve Steve STEVE_ was the only thought he had as his cock squirted between them. He felt Steve thrust erratically for a moment before his mouth pulled away, and he was gasping, pumping his hot spray into Tony too. Steve panted, arms shaky, and pulled out carefully, stroking Tony’s hips with his hand, comforting him even then. Once he was out, he trembled to one side until he collapsed next to Tony. They both stared up at the ceiling, catching their breath.

In his younger days, Tony might have jumped right back on Steve, could have probably gone all night with this stunning hunk. At his age, though, all he had was this blasted post-sex clarity. Fuck. He hoped Steve was still interested, even after he practically threw himself at him. Steve had just been so goddamned _romantic,_ how could he help himself? He tried to think of a way to avoid this being a one-and-done thing. But Steve _**had**_ called himself his boyfriend earlier, hadn't he? Maybe he was just overreacting again?

It must've taken too long for Tony to do or say something, because soon enough Steve let out a whine, one heavy arm pulling Tony close to his side. Tony was pleasantly surprised, he didn’t think Steve would want cuddles after, but he took the opportunity to burrow himself into Steve’s arms. He looked up, and found Steve already staring back at him.

"Stop thinking so loudly, would you?" Steve's beautiful eyes crinkled in amusement. Tony chuckled.

"Just...still hard to believe I guess." Tony smiled, already feeling better in Steve's warm embrace. 

"We've done crazier things."

"You really wanna do this, then?" Tony asked. "Even when I'm annoying and work too much?"

"I love watching you work. You're fascinating when you work." Steve replied easily.

"And when I'm gross and sick?" Tony quizzed him.

"I want to be the one to take care of you, honey." Steve nuzzled into him.

"What about when I make you come to stupid work parties with me?"

"I like the cute outfits you used to make for us, and keeping you company at those parties was such a delight. I can't wait for everyone to see us together."

"I'm possessive. Jealous." Tony warned.

"Mmmm. Me too." Steve squeezed him tightly. Tony laughed at that. He felt Steve's arms moving around him, then the swipe of cloth along his lower back, and between their stomachs. Steve was cleaning him up gently with his own clothes, then there was a soft press of lips on his forehead made him yawn. Steve shifted and gave him one more kiss right on the lips.

"Goodnight, Sunshine." Steve murmured, clearly already drowsy. Tony snuggled into him.

"Goodnight, Stevie."

The soldier ran his fingers through his hair, until eventually he went limp next to him. When Tony looked up again, Steve’s eyes were closed, his neck bent uncomfortably to his side, but even so, he was beaming with delight. Tony pulled over a pillow and shoved it under Steve’s weary head, and Steve looked content even when he started to snore softly. Tony’s mind was unusually quiet and calm, so he draped a blanket over them, and fell asleep in Steve’s hold soon after. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/GfxLYov)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me crying because it's almost over?? 😭  
> The illustrations aren't perfect, it's actually much harder to draw naked bods than I thought it would be, but I tried my best, dangit! 
> 
> I hope to get the last two chapters out soon!


	11. You and Me (Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy stuff now :)

Steve woke up to the faint, but unfamiliar light of dawn peeking in through the enormous penthouse windows. He basked in semi-consciousness, the comfortable scent and warmth of Tony grounding him, surrounding him. When he finally came to, he found his sweetheart was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He watched the man, _his_ man, looking so peaceful, so content. 

And he couldn’t believe how happy it made him.

He decided, then and there, that the life they led in the mirror-universe wasn’t impossible after all - he didn’t need luck, wouldn’t need to break the laws of physics to keep Tony. He just needed to make the choice to love him, every day. To give up his pride and his fears for him. 

All his life, people had told him that he was a good man, a hero with a big heart, that he had all the right intentions. His moral compass was always pointed north. 

But that would never be good enough for Steve anymore. Being a good man wouldn’t be good enough to keep Tony in his life. 

By some backwards miracle, he’d gotten Tony. And he knew now that being a good partner was more important to him than anything else. He would need to cherish Tony, worship him, elevate him, hold him close and dear, be wholly his. He’d need to give him what no one else ever could - unconditional love and support. 

He thought back to last night - how elated he’d been after leaving the observatory. He wanted to cry, jump, scream in delight. He had so much pent up energy that he ran. He ran like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest open flower shop. He probably looked like a maniac, sprinting full speed down the streets of Manhattan, expertly dodging pedestrians and vehicles, but he didn’t care. He laughed, tears in his eyes, when he burst through the shop entrance. Maybe he’d frightened a few customers as he babbled about being in love, and maybe this morning, some slow news station would post something about the public seeing a frantic Captain America on the loose, but it just didn't matter. He’d bought pink and red lilies: the nice florist told him they stood for love and hope. They were perfect. More than perfect. He slammed down many more bills than were strictly necessary, and ran back to the tower as quickly as he could, got dressed in the nicest suit he had, and ran, as fast as his super soldier legs would carry him, back to Tony. 

Back to the man who would bring out the best in him, because now he wasn’t just a good man for the sake of justice, or honor. He was a good man now, for Tony’s sake. For the sake of their relationship, for the team they would lead together, for the happy years they would spend with each other. For the child they might one day raise together after retirement. For the sick days comforting one another, and long nights spent arguing because Steve would never let himself lie to Tony, ever again. For the mornings making love, making up for silly disagreements. For the way Tony would never hide his feelings from Steve anymore, would become an open book for him, so sweet and affectionate and all his.

He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been just days ago - wondering how he and Tony could move in together to the penthouse so quickly after having sex for the first time. It was ironic, now he didn’t know how he would be able to stay away. 

His memories were interrupted when Tony stirred under him. He didn’t wake, just huddled deeper into Steve’s chest, using him as a shield from the sun. It made Steve chuckle. It was properly morning now, the birds outside were chirping, and Tony probably had to go to work soon, it _was_ Monday, after all. The least Steve could do was to run Tony a nice, hot bath, and get his favorite cup of coffee ready. He slowly backed out of Tony’s embrace, replacing himself with a big fluffy pillow to block out the bright light, and was almost able to shuffle off the bed, when an arm shot out and grabbed him. 

“Nnn...don’ go.” He heard a small voice whimper. Steve immediately abandoned his idea, throwing the stupid pillow out of his way - he needed to get back to his Tony. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Steve pulled him close again, wrapping his arms around him, petting his hair. “I just know you have to work soon, so I wanted to get ready and surprise you with a warm bath and coffee.” 

“Y’re not goin'?” Tony’s big, sleepy doe eyes looked up at him. 

“No. Of course not.” Steve said. Tony slowly blinked up at him, sweet and completely beautiful. “You wanna get ready with me?” Steve suggested, remembering how Other-Tony expected them to share their morning routine together. Tony smiled at that, finally waking up, and nodded eagerly. Steve picked him up bridal style and Tony giggled in his arms. He walked them over to the bathroom, where he placed Tony on the edge of the sink, and stood between his legs caressing his thigh as they brushed their teeth together. 

He offered to run Tony his bath, but Tony refused. 

“But you need to get cleaned up too!” Tony insisted. “Let’s just take a shower. The tub isn’t big enough for the two of us.” Steve blushed at how easily Tony accepted their new routine. 

“Maybe you should renovate then.” He half-joked. “How are we supposed to take long, romantic baths together without a huge tub?” That made Tony laugh, and he excitedly pushed Steve into the shower, listing off all his ideas for how they could renovate the penthouse. Steve listened quietly, a big smile on his face as he scrubbed Tony’s back gently with soap. When they were clean, he guided them out, wrapping Tony up in a big fluffy towel. 

“...and I don’t even use that stupid lounge anymore anyways. We have the one downstairs! We could just covert that into a gym for you so you don’t have to go all the way to the second floor.” Tony blabbered on excitedly. 

“You really don’t have to, sweetheart.” Steve pulled him in for a quick kiss between scrubbing his hair dry. It was wonderful how he could kiss Tony whenever he wanted now. “You know I like working out with the team anyways.” 

“Oh, right.” Tony got a worried look on his face. Steve was thankful that he had a better idea of Tony’s insecurities after their talk, and he was able to guess the problem right away. 

“You know they all love you too, right?” Steve gently reminded him. “They care about you. They aren’t the best at showing it, but you haven’t really been around since they came back. If you give them a chance, maybe you’ll see how much they missed you too. Clint was just kidding around yesterday.” 

“I know that.” Tony shuffled his feet. “But...what if they don’t like that we’re together now? What if they don’t approve of us?” 

“I don’t need their approval to date you.” Steve rubbed Tony’s shoulders dry. “And besides, Sam and Bucky have been egging me on to ask you out for weeks now.” 

“Really?” Tony looked up in surprise. “Well...they’re your best friends. They _have_ to say stuff like that. What if the others don’t like me?” 

“You know, when we were in Wakanda, Natasha and Clint were the only ones who would come back to the US regularly.” Tony gave him a curious look. “Spies. They go in and out as they please. Anyways, they would check up on you all the time, and you never even noticed. Not because I asked them to, just because they wanted to make sure you were doing alright without us. Clint had to stop Natasha from reaching out to you a couple times, even. She really hated having to leave you behind.” 

“Oh.” Tony thought back to all the times he felt so lonely in the months everyone was gone. He wondered if Natasha or Clint ever saw him wiping away a tear or two on his drive home from seeing Rhodey, or after a particularly horrible meeting with Ross, or on his long, not-quite sober walks in the park. 

“And I know you don’t like to think of Vision as Jarvis, and he’s not, but he _was_ able to access a lot of JARVIS’ memories when we got to Wakanda, from what I can gather. Since he and Wanda got together, he’s told her all about you. About all the good things you’ve done for people, for clean energy tech, and for science in general. She was excited to come to the tower and maybe get to see some of it in action, and see if she could learn about that stuff. She’s always looking for new ways to help people, it’s a quality you both share.” 

Tony thought back to all the times he’d put the lab on lockdown in the last few weeks, probably shunning any opportunity for anyone to come see him, talk to him, show him that they were his friends. 

“Think they’ll be okay with me?” He asked. “Even after ignoring them for so long?” 

“Of course they will, Tony. They’re so grateful that you helped them come home. They know it wasn’t easy for you, they saw all the hard work you went through for them. Let them show you.” Steve decided right then that _he_ would be the bad influence for once. He put on his most mischievous grin, and held Tony close. “Why don’t we take today off? We can hang out with the team. Play video games, watch a movie?”

“Really?” Tony brightened up at the idea of a day off. A day just with Steve and their friends. He hadn’t had a day like that in years, and he missed it so much. “It’s Monday. Shouldn’t we be, I don’t know...training or taking meetings with politicians or something?” 

“Nah.” Steve picked Tony up in his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom. He loved that Tony was so pliant, letting Steve pick him up whenever he wanted, without fuss. “We have to become a close-knit group before we can do all that, right? So a day to just hang out is the perfect team exercise.” Steve loved hearing Tony’s little giggle as he finally let him down in Tony’s closet. He hooked his chin on Tony’s shoulder, watching him pick out clothes for the day. “Unless you have any objections?” 

“None, Captain.” Tony tried to sound serious, but he couldn’t wipe the wide smile off his face. “But you still have to let me take you on a dinner date tonight.” 

“Great. There’s a team player.” Steve jokingly gave him a little slap on his rear. Tony stiffened up, dropping the hanger he was holding, and in the next instant, had turned and jumped back into Steve’s arms, desperately sucking on his neck. 

“Oh…” Steve moaned, feeling Tony’s growing erection grinding against him. He’d forgotten. The spanking. It really _did_ do it for Tony, apparently. “Or...we could do _this_ first.”

“Mhm.” Tony shut him up with his lips. It took a couple hours for Steve to finally send out the Avengers call for a mandatory relaxation day. 

* * *

After a wonderful night, and equally invigorating morning, Tony thought he should be relaxed, having been fucked silly. And he _had_ been relaxed, really. Up until now, that is. 

They were in the common lounge, waiting on the rest of the team to arrive. Steve had texted them all, giving them the day off, insisting on a movie day. They quickly agreed - and who _wouldn’t_ agree to a day off? But as Steve pulled Tony down into his lap on the loveseat, he couldn’t help but wonder what the others would say when they got there. 

It was clear that Steve didn’t have any reservations about their relationship. He didn’t seem to want to hide it, he happily held Tony close, smiling wide as wandering fingers trailed mindless doodles over his chest. Tony didn’t want to hide it either - he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, wanted to stamp “PROPERTY OF TONY STARK” in permanent ink all over Steve, but right _now_? Right now he kind of wanted to go hide in a hole, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see everyone’s reaction. 

He heard the elevator door ding from the hallway, and began to mentally steel himself. This was it. He’d just need to take whatever scrutiny or humiliation resulted from this. He _had_ to. For Steve. 

“Baby?” Steve probably felt him go stiff, because in the next moment, his hands were on Tony’s hips, trying to guide him off his lap. But Tony decided - he was going to be up front about this. He wasn’t going to hide anything, everyone’s opinions be damned. He pushed Steve’s hands off his hips, and shuffled back into his lap with a determined look on his face. Steve must have noticed how nervous he was, because he gave in, and wrapped his arms around him instead. 

“It’ll be okay, Sunshine.” Steve whispered into his ear, and planted a soft kiss on his temple. Tony shivered, he wasn’t used to all this attention from Steve, but he loved it, and he didn’t even have time to process how much that nickname made him weak in the knees before Sam and Bucky were walking into the room. 

Somehow...he didn’t see shock or disgust in their faces. Instead, Bucky knocked Steve on the shoulder, and patted Tony’s head in a friendly, almost _endearing_ way, and sat on the couch. 

“Finally!” Sam exclaimed as he too dropped on the couch next to Bucky. “All that moping around from the both of you is done now, I hope?” 

Tony was still dumbfounded by their extremely cavalier attitude about all this, but Steve was apparently unaffected. 

“Yep.” He said through a broad grin. He smacked a loud kiss to Tony’s cheek, and he was _smug_ about it, almost as if he was showing him off to his friends. Tony went hot with adoration at his dorky boyfriend. 

“Good. Because we’ve been wanting to watch this new show called Westworld, but Romanoff won’t let us until **everyone** can watch, and if I have to see another damn spoiler I’ll-” 

“You’ll what?” Natasha asked as she snuk in from behind them, followed by Clint. 

“H-HEY!” Sam yelped. Tony had never seen Sam _nervous_ before, or seen _anyone_ do a complete 180 so quickly. “We were just waiting for you guys! The lovebirds are ready to watch Westworld now!” He stuttered out, gripping Bucky’s arm for protection. The whole thing made Tony chuckle under his breath.

“I did it!” Clint yelled out in triumph. “Am I a matchmaker or what?” 

“Who did you set up?” Wanda asked as she and Vision joined the group. 

“These two dummies, dummy!” Clint announced, shoving himself between Tony and Steve, hugging them close. “It’s all thanks to me!” 

“You didn’t do anything, idiot.” Natasha pulled him off by the ear. 

“Oh? Didn’t I?” Clint escaped Natasha’s grasp and wagged his finger. “I’ve been playing the long-con. Who convinced Stark that the Avengers’ leaders should have matching Christmas sweaters? Who got these two knuckleheads in the same bed together? And who got them to confess their feelings yesterday? If it wasn’t for me, they would still be sulking and sad and wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t push them into it!” 

“I’m pretty sure you just made things worse.” Bucky said, petting Sam’s arm to calm him down. 

“No! You guys just don’t see my genius!” Clint declared before Nat shoved him into the recliner. 

“Shut up and stay.” She ordered. She turned to give Tony and Steve a kiss on their foreheads. “Congratulations, you two. We're all very happy for you.” She smiled, and Tony was shocked. It was _rare_ that they got to see a genuine Nat smile. 

“I should make a somloi galuska to celebrate!” Wanda squealed. “Vis, come help me! We have to honor new love!” She skipped to the kitchen, and Vision followed, but not before throwing an awkward thumbs up in their direction. Tony supposed he might still be learning human interactions, but he gave a hesitant thumbs up in return. It would be interesting to learn about those two, to say the least.

“I might as well order some pizzas then.” Bucky took out his phone. “Show me how, scaredy-bird.” He handed Sam the phone. 

“And I’ll make some drinks! I’m the best bartender in Hungary, you know. Remember Budapest?” He asked Natasha as he stood up excitedly. 

“Oh, Lord. I better supervise.” She followed him to the bar.

Tony watched as everyone scrambled to make their afternoon one that they would always remember. Just a few days ago, he felt like an intruder in his own home. Now, he was glad to be here, happy to see everyone so comfortable with each other, so comfortable with _him_. Steve pulled him close. 

“See?” He nuzzled into Tony. “Told you, they love you.” Tony nodded, too choked up to say anything. 

It turned out, Tony didn’t need Steve all to himself after all. He didn’t need to compare himself to his friends, he just needed to know Steve loved him, and that was more than enough. The team never hated him, much to his surprise. He’d just isolated himself so much, that he couldn't see their attempts to reach out as genuine. He'd convinced himself that he was the bad guy, but once he wasn’t hiding behind his mask of indifference, they welcomed him into their circle with glee. Now that he knew they weren’t holding a grudge against him, he wasn’t afraid anymore. 

And Tony suddenly understood what Pepper meant, about Steve being perfect for him. 

What she meant when she said it was a shame that he always put Pepper first in their relationship. Tony _always_ put others first. That was just who he was, a byproduct of the circumstances of his life. 

But it was different with Steve. 

With Steve, he wouldn’t have to choose. He would never need to put Steve over himself, because choosing Steve _was_ choosing himself. They were joined now, two pieces of one whole. Steve’s happiness was Tony’s and Tony’s happiness was Steve’s. 

And he would choose Steve, over and over again, every day, for the rest of his life.

[](https://imgur.com/3APdXo1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who, me? Have a consistent art style? Less likely than you might think.
> 
> Last chapter will be up tomorrow morning!


	12. Family

In the coming days and weeks, Steve saw Tony open up more and more. He was so unbelievably proud, it felt like his heart was going to explode at seeing Tony so happy, with his friends, with him, with life in general. It’s what he’d always wanted. When he met Tony that first day on the helicarrier, all he’d seen then was a lonely man, overcompensating, quick to analyze everything and everyone, his defenses always up. Even then, being his friend was never enough. Steve wanted to get through to him. But he made so many mistakes along the way, thinking he could outsmart Tony, or trick him, or change their circumstances in his favor, when all that planning and lying was never even necessary. All he needed after all, was to be honest with Tony, and the rest fell into place, like it was meant to be. 

Being with Tony was easy, so much easier than being teammates, or friends. It’s like he was made for this - to be Tony’s. 

They were so happy together, in fact, that he almost forgot about what brought them together in the first place. 

Steve walked into the lab, carrying some hot cocoa for them to share. Tony had spent all night working on a new project he’d never seen before. 

“Whatcha’ working on, handsome?” He asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss before handing him his mug. 

“Ugh. These specs are huge. To move a craft of this size, we’d need unlimited energy. Physics says this shouldn’t work, but he was so far into the design, I don’t get why he was still working on it if it was impossible.” Tony rubbed his eyes, and groggily accepted the sweet treats offered to him. “It’s just something I found in Other-Tony’s lab when I went over there. It’s supposed to be a solar sail, for space travel, but I just don’t get how he planned on running it. It would need something small, that could expel an infinite amount of power. Even all my reactors combined would be useless for this.” 

That caused something to click in Steve’s memory. Of course! He’d completely forgotten what Other-Tony told him right before he left. 

“Um, I don’t know if this is related, but Other-Tony mentioned something about infinity stones when he was here. He said we should speak to someone named Dr. Strange on Bleecker Street who could explain it all to us, and could get us in touch with Thor.” Steve went red with embarrassment. “Sheesh. I got so caught up in all the other stuff...I guess I forgot to mention it before. We should head over there right away, Thor might need our help.” 

“Infinity Stones, huh?” Tony wearily took a sip of his cocoa. “Sounds like some comic book stuff to me.” 

“Couldn’t hurt to try.” Steve gently prodded. “These stones could give you the juice you need. You trust yourself, don’t you?” He wrapped his arms around Tony from behind, and the tired genius couldn’t help a giggle that slipped out when Steve started to pepper him with kisses. 

“Alright, alright.” Tony gave in. “Let’s go see this doctor. He better not be an M.D. I’m too sleepy to defend myself from needles right now.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Steve smiled, mimicking a shield in front of him. Tony laughed. 

“My hero!” Tony sang out. They took each other’s hands and unknowingly headed to their next (successful) mission. 

* * *

#### Weeks ago...in another dimension...

Steve’s husband stepped out of the portal just as the other Tony crossed the threshold. He was still in the same sweatpants and T-shirt from yesterday. Steve ran up and hugged him tight. 

“You’re back!” He exclaimed into his hair, holding him tight. 

“I’m back!” Tony gleefully announced into Steve’s chest, loving how cuddly his husband was being this morning. “I missed you.” 

“You were only gone a few hours.” Steve laughed. “But I missed you too. Did you have fun over there?”

“Er...maybe too much fun.” Tony pushed his face back into Steve’s broad chest, hiding his blush. “I may have accidentally slept with you in another dimension.” He confessed. 

“You horndog.” Steve chuckled and pulled his face up, giving him a long, forgiving kiss. “It’s okay baby, I accidentally kissed the other-you here. Probably would’ve done the same thing if he hadn’t stopped me, you know I can’t go a whole day without you.” He squeezed Tony’s ass, making the smaller man giggle. “Good to know I like you in that universe too. Other-you sure likes Steve.” 

“Really? That’s great news!” Tony exclaimed. “The Steve over there was so sad, honey! I couldn’t stand it!” 

“That’s because he doesn’t have _**you** _in that dimension.” Steve explained. 

“Can you believe they’re not together? It’s horrible!” Tony rubbed his beard, exaggerating a thinking pose. “But I hope they figure it out soon. You think we made things worse?”

“I don’t know, but Tony was really wound up tight. I just hope he doesn’t take it the wrong way.” Steve grimaced. 

“He doesn’t have _**you** _to ground him.” Tony cooed. “What if there’s a universe out there where we never end up together?” He worriedly asked. 

“I don’t even want to think about it, baby.” Steve kissed his temple. “You never know, maybe we helped them along.”

“I hope so.” Tony smiled back at him. 

“Come on, the general contractor asked me this morning if we wanted pink or purple wallpaper for the nursery.” Steve took his hand, guiding him back to the elevators. 

“Ew, no.” Tony scrunched up his face. “I thought I said dark golds and blues only. Lets go talk to her. Who even uses wallpaper anymore?” 

“And they want to know if you need them to baby-proof the bar, or if you’re going to get rid of it altogether.” Steve held Tony’s hands once they boarded the elevator. 

“Hm..” Tony contemplated for a second before smiling up at his husband. “That could make for a nice play area, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure Morgan will love it.” Steve smiled back. Tony slipped his hands around him and they held each other close. Soon, they would have a little addition to their happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your kind comments and kudos that kept me going! If there wasn't a whole pandemic going on, and if this wasn't the internet, I would find each and every one of you and ask for permission to accept a hug from me!  
> I hope you all liked it, and I look forward to writing more Stony fics, because I just cannot stay away from these two lovebirds :) 
> 
> If you want to see more Stony art/thoughts in the meantime, you can follow me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/ValentinaD77)
> 
>   
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! <3
> 
> See you all next time! (Soon, hopefully!)


End file.
